Timeless 6
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: The sixth part of the timeless story of Sam and Jake
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 6**

**Chapter 1**

Samantha Forster was riding the bus to school with her best friend Jen Kenworthy. Today was the first day of school and they both would be sophomores.

Sam was exhausted. She had had another erotic dream about her other best friend Jake Ely last night. It had woken her up several times.

This one wasn't much different than the one she had previously. Jake had started out kissing her, his tongue quickly finding hers. Sam had never kissed anyone like that and had always thought it was a bit gross, but in her dream she was a willing participant. Kissing Jake like this in her dream only made her feel warm all over.

They had ended up naked, which still caused Sam some embarrassment. Just thinking about it now while riding the bus caused her to blush. Sam turned to look out the window, hoping nobody, especially Jen, noticed.

Once they were naked, she and Jake had fallen upon the bed. They had been outside so Sam wasn't sure where the bed had come from.

Sam had been embarrassed by what had happened. It wasn't anything she could talk about with anyone. How on earth would you even start to approach that subject?

"What's going on?" Jen asked and Sam finally heard her.

"I had a weird dream last night," Sam just shrugged. She couldn't even talk about it with Jen. Sam felt too weird.

"Is that why you look so tired?" Jen wondered.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Nightmares?"

"No, just weird," Sam shook her head, blushing again. She turned away quickly, hoping Jen didn't see it.

"Want to talk about it?" Jen asked.

"No," Sam shook her head almost violently.

"Okay," Jen murmured, still watching Sam.

The bus turned into the school parking lot and the friends got ready to start another school year.

"Hey darlin's," Darrell greeted them in the hallway. He was standing just inside the door with his and Jake's group of friends.

"Hey Darrell," Sam smiled at him.

"Hi Darrell," Jen also smiled at him.

"When's my man Jake getting back, gorgeous," Darrell asked Sam. His calling her gorgeous always embarrassed her and she blushed.

"I think tomorrow," Sam answered. "He really doesn't call me with his plans."

Darrell gave her a look of amusement, which Sam didn't understand. It almost looked like Darrell knew something she didn't.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothin' darlin'," Darrell said, his mouth forming a grin.

"I better find my homeroom," Sam waved and headed down the hallway. In homeroom she would be assigned a locker.

She heard the footsteps behind her and saw Jen running up.

"I'm in your homeroom, remember?" she laughed.

"I had forgotten," Sam admitted. "You're only in my history class, then I don't see you again until lunch."

"You could take physics," Jen suggested. "Or maybe trigonometry."

"Yeah right," Sam laughed. "I can barely understand biology and algebra."

"But you are in a senior English class," Jen pointed out.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as they went into their homeroom.

"Is Jake in your class?" Jen wondered.

"I have no idea," Sam shrugged. "I didn't compare class schedules with him."

The two friends found seats and the teacher called them all to order and one at a time, the students went up to get their locker number and combinations.

"We're next to each other again," Jen said.

"That's good," Sam told her. "At least I can see you between classes then."

The teacher dismissed them and they headed for their first class which was history. Sam knew they'd have a substitute today since their teacher had gone with her son to visit local colleges.

Sam still found it strange that her best friend's mother was her history teacher. She had a hard time separating the two sometimes.

Jake's mom had been like a mother to her over the years and Sam appreciated the petite blond woman. She always had a ready hug for Sam who was a hugger by nature.

Sam's own mother had been dead for so long that Sam really didn't remember her. Mrs. Ely was the woman she saw and now Brynna, her stepmother.

The Elys had basically adopted her after the death of her mother. They were her second family and she loved them all. Even though Jake drove her crazy sometimes, she loved him. She told herself she loved him as a brother, but after her dreams of him she wondered if that was changing.

She felt the blush as she remembered her dream. Gosh, this was so embarrassing. Sam wasn't sure she'd ever be able to face him again even though he had no idea she had dreamt of him.

Their relationship lately had been strained. He was leaving a year from now for college and both wondered what would happen to their friendship when he did.

Their friendship had survived eleven years which included two years that she had been in San Francisco after an accident involving her colt Blackie. Jake had and still blamed himself for it though Sam didn't.

When she had arrived back home, she had noticed immediately that he had grown into a man. She had started having the dreams about him a short time later. She admitted that she was fascinated by his exotic good looks.

Jake was very handsome, but Sam was afraid that their friendship would suffer if she acted upon the feelings she was beginning to have for him. What she had been feeling lately wasn't all that friendly or sisterly if her dreams were anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam was surprised that Jake was in two of her classes that semester. They were in English and Spanish together. Unfortunately Rachel Slocum was in her Biology as well as her Journalism classes.

Daisy, Sam's old nemesis from elementary school, was in Journalism too. Sam did her best to ignore these two, but sometimes it was hard.

Last year, Sam's hair had been really short due to the stupid haircut she had given herself before coming back to Nevada. Brynna had straightened it out for her the day before school, making it even shorter. Daisy and Rachel had teased her most of the year that she looked like a boy.

This year her hair was longer, almost to her shoulders. Sam thought for sure that this year she wouldn't be called a boy by the two of them. She braced herself for whatever they thought up instead.

Rachel made a loud sniffing noise when Sam sat down in Journalism.

"Hi RJay," Sam greeted the senior who was the editor of the school newspaper.

"Hey Forster, come here a sec," RJay waved her up.

Sam stood up, smoothing her jeans on her legs before walking up to where RJay was sitting.

"I want you to be the photo editor this year," RJay almost whispered.

They heard a sound behind Sam and both saw Rachel standing there.

"Need something Rachel?" RJay asked, knowing what she was doing.

"I thought I dropped my pencil," Rachel's British accent was clipped.

"Wow, I never knew a pencil could jump twenty feet," RJay told her. "Maybe you need to write a story on your amazing pencil."

Sam bit back a snort but was unsuccessful. Rachel looked down her nose at Sam.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard Sam," Rachel said. "You smell like a horse. A dirty horse."

"Beats smelling like cheap perfume," Sam retorted. "Really Rachel, I expected you to be able to buy the finest French perfume, not that cheap stuff at the drug store."

Rachel made an angry noise.

"She spends $100 an ounce," Daisy was quick to defend her friend.

"Wow, she's getting ripped," Sam snapped, earning a snort from RJay. "Maybe she should stick to the drug store brand."

"I've never shopped at a drug store in my life," Rachel sneered.

"Too bad," Sam sneered right back at her. "You could buy some superglue so you don't get thrown off your horse again where Jake has to go out and find you."

Rachel made another angry noise. "How dare you, cowgirl. You better be careful."

"Yeah," Daisy put in.

"Oh good comeback, Daisy," RJay and Sam said together. Then they looked at each other and laughed. Then they high fived.

"All right, settle down everyone," Mr. Blair ordered everyone.

"Remember what I said, Sam," RJay said to her before she found her seat.

Sam nodded.

"We need a new photo editor," Mr. Blair announced to the class.

"I nominate Rachel," Daisy put up her hand, giving Sam a nasty grin.

"Rachel Slocum?" Mr. Blair was obviously surprised. "You want to be photo editor, Rachel?"

"Yes I do, sir," Rachel nodded.

"Huh," Mr. Blair murmured. "Anyone else?"

"Sam Forster," RJay said.

"He can't nominate anyone, he's the editor," Rachel stated.

"There are no rules he can't," Mr. Blair told her. "So we have Sam Forster and Rachel Slocum. Anyone else?"

There wasn't anyone else.

"Okay you two meet with me later," Mr. Blair said.

Sam gave a nod.

"Give up now, cowgirl," Rachel hissed at her.

"You give up," Sam retorted.

"I can buy the class digital cameras, what can you do?" Rachel wondered.

There was no way Sam could compete with that and they both knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe she wants to be photo editor," Sam complained to Jen later at lunch.

"She only wants to because you do," Jen told her.

"Oh I know," Sam sighed. "She offered to buy the class digital cameras. I can't complete with that."

"You're better for the job than she is," Jen said.

"Yeah, but she can buy digital cameras," Sam said again.

"Yeah, but you can actually use them," Jen laughed.

Sam laughed with Jen. "There is that."

"Everyone knows you're awesome with a camera," Jen told her. "They'll vote for you regardless. They'll know Rachel's trying to buy them off like she does everything."

"Digital cameras, Jen," Sam groaned. She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Have faith," Jen patted Sam's shoulder. "They'll see through her and vote for you."

"I'm not sure if the class votes or Mr. Blair appoints," Sam said.

"You've got it in the bag if Mr. Blair appoints," Jen responded.

"I hope so," Sam murmured.

"Look out, here they come," Jen looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Just give up now, cowgirl," Rachel sneered.

"Is that the only thing you know how to say, Rachel?" Sam wondered.

"You won't ever get to touch one of the new digital cameras if I become photo editor," Rachel warned her.

"I really don't care," Sam told her. "Unlike some, I actually know how to use a film camera."

"Oh yes," Rachel sneered. "Taught by your boyfriend's mother. A small town picture taker teaching a small town cowgirl. Brilliant."

"First of all," Sam retorted. "Jake is not my boyfriend. Secondly, Mrs. Ely is an award winning photographer and in more places than just this small town."

"Oh get off it, Samantha," Daisy said. "Jake's been your boyfriend since elementary school. He used to fight your battles for you even then."

"We've been friends since I was four," Sam responded. "So what? What's it to you?"

"I could take him from you at any time," Rachel gave Sam a cruel smile.

"He's not mine to take," Sam shrugged. Inside Sam was seething.

"We'll see," Rachel said to her and proceeded to go to the table she claimed as hers.

Sam and Jen watched the group.

"She's really expecting Jake to fall all over her?" Jen scoffed. "He'll see right through it."

Sam nodded, hoping that was true. Sam would allow Rachel to hurt Jake over her dead body.

"He won't," Jen was sure.

"I know," Sam nodded again.

"Maybe tell Darrell what Rachel said," Jen suggested. "He can warn Jake too."

"Jake has always said he thinks she's pretty," Sam murmured.

"Sam," Jen shook her friend's shoulder. "Jake will never fall for her."

"It's his right if he wants to," Sam said.

Jen gave Sam a look. "You like Jake."

"He's my friend and my big brother," Sam shrugged.

"There's more to this than that," Jen arched an eyebrow behind her glasses.

Sam tried to deny it, but couldn't. The dream she had the night before made her wonder if she was harboring feelings for Jake. More than feelings of just friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jake was back a couple of days later. Sam didn't know until she saw him sitting in the seat in front of her in her English class.

She smiled at him when she saw him and slipped into the seat behind him.

"Hey," Sam punched his shoulder lightly. "How'd it go?"

"Hey," Jake returned. "It went pretty well."

She looked at his shorter hair since she hadn't really been able to see much with it mashed down from his hat. Sam had to admit she liked it. It wasn't as short as Quinn's or Nate's, more like Bryan's where it grazed the collar of his shirt and looked layered. She had the thought that she wanted to run her hands through his thick hair and was horrified.

"What's wrong?" Jake had seen the look upon her face.

Sam blushed, pretending to get something out of her backpack.

"Nothing's wrong," Sam said, trying to get her thoughts under control.

Jake didn't believe her and wondered what was going on.

"I got something for you," he told her.

"What?" her head came up. Oh gosh, he was looking incredible. His dark brown eyes were soft in his face and his full mouth was pulled up into a smile. She felt the heat in her face and throughout her body again.

"Are you sick?" Jake asked. He saw a small bead of sweat drip down the hollow of her neck. He felt an irresistible urge to lick it away.

Sam saw Jake color before he looked away, rummaging through his backpack. Oh gosh, had he read her thoughts and knew what she was thinking? Sam blushed even more.

He came out with a small box in his hand and he put it on the desk in front of her.

"What's this?" Sam looked from the box to his handsome face.

"Guess you need to open it and find out," Jake's eyes dance with mischief. Those darned mustang eyes!

"It won't explode will it?" Sam teased and was rewarded by a snort from Jake.

"Nah, not this time," Jake teased back. "Exploding gifts won't look good on my college application."

Sam giggled, then opened the box. Inside was a small gold turtle necklace.

"Oh Jake, it's beautiful," Sam murmured.

"I saw it and thought of your turtle immediately," Jake told her.

"My turtle?" Sam was confused.

"You don't remember your turtle," Jake sighed a longsuffering sigh, feeling the guilt wash over him again over her accident.

The teacher called the class to order just then and Jake turned around in his seat. Sam took the necklace out and put it on. The little turtle nestled in the hollow of her neck.

Even though she had no idea what Jake meant about her having a turtle, she treasured the gift. Jake wasn't the biggest gift giver in the world, so his giving it to her meant a lot to her.

_Oh stop fooling yourself, Samantha_, she thought. She liked thinking that Jake thought enough about her to think of her when he saw the turtle necklace. That he had thought of her while he had been college shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you," Sam whispered to him.

"You're welcome," Jake whispered over his shoulder.

"I'd hug you right now if I could," Sam teased.

She heard Jake snort.

"That's why you gave it to me now isn't it?" Sam kicked his chair.

Jake snorted again.

"Class only lasts an hour," Sam reminded him.

"I'm on the track team," Jake reminded her.

Sam snorted and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Are you all right, Miss Forster," the teacher asked.

She heard Jake chuckle under his breath.

"Yes sir," Sam informed the teacher. She kicked Jake's chair again.

When the class was over, Jake practically leapt out of his chair and ran out the door. Sam's jaw dropped before she started to laugh. Normally she respected Jake's shyness, but now vowed to give him a hug in public as soon as she could manage it.

Sam left the classroom and went to her locker to get her books for her next class. She saw Jake up ahead with Darrell and his other friends. Darrell said something to him and Jake turned around to watch her warily. She ignored him and continued to her locker. She'd get him once he lowered his defenses later.

She couldn't help the sneaky smile as she dialed her locker combination. Jake thought he was so much smarter than her. He might be, but she was way sneakier. She was female and so he didn't stand a chance.

Sam couldn't help it, she laughed out loud as she pulled her books out of her locker.

"Now she's talking to herself," Sam heard Daisy's voice. Sam glared at the blond over her shoulder.

"Well remember, she got kicked in the head by a horse," Rachel said loudly. "She's not all there. It's quite obvious."

Sam froze, sure that everyone within fifty feet had heard. Rachel had practically shouted that bit of info.

Sam looked around as she shut her locker and was sure it wasn't her imagination that people were looking at her strangely. She hurried to her next class, running into a waste can in the hall. She heard the titters as she flailed about trying to stay on her feet.

Sam's face was aflame as she slid into the room and rushed to her seat.

"Are you okay, Ms. Forster?" the teacher asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded her head, not looking at the teacher.

Gosh, what was with all these teachers asking if she was all right today? If they started talking together, they'd all be comparing notes and wondering if she _did_ have brain damage.

It was a long hour for Sam. She felt the other student's glances but continued to keep her head down. It wouldn't take long for the rumors that she was unbalanced would reach all ends of the school.

She swiftly left her seat at the end of the hour, catching her backpack strap on the back of the seat, causing it to crash to the floor. Sam flushed furiously, trying to right the desk without having to see the looks from the other students.

Sam stopped by her locker to grab her lunch and went into the lunch room. She didn't see Jen right away but went to the table they usually sat at. Sam didn't even look for Jake in the hopes of giving him a hug. Jake and his hug was the last thing on her mind right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jen joined her a bit later. Sam could tell by the look on Jen's face that she'd heard.

"Nobody believes it," Jen said as she sat across from Sam.

"Nobody but three quarters of the student body," Sam grumbled.

"I doubt three quarters of the student body know who you are," Jen was sensible.

"Maybe they didn't before, but I'm sure they do now," Sam countered.

She looked up and saw several groups of students looking her way.

"Hmm," Jen murmured. Maybe Sam was right.

"Something else will come along and they'll forget," Jen said instead. "That's pretty." Jen touched the hollow of her own throat indicating she was talking about the turtle necklace.

Sam couldn't help touching the little turtle.

"Jake gave it to me in English class," Sam told her.

"Really?" Jen was surprised. "Jake Ely?"

"How many Jake's do we know?" Sam laughed.

"Not something I expected out of him," Jen looked towards where Jake was sitting with his friends.

"I was a bit shocked too," Sam admitted. "I guess I used to have a turtle." She shrugged.

"You don't remember having one?" Jen asked, looking back at Sam.

"No," Sam murmured, shaking her head. "I don't remember a lot before the accident sometimes."

"I'm sure that's normal," Jen told her. "You suffered a major blow to the head."

"Gee thanks, Jen," Sam laughed.

Jen laughed with her. "If you forget some things, I guess you're entitled."

"What a great built in excuse though, huh?" Sam asked with a laugh. "If you see someone you absolutely hate, 'sorry, I had a bump on the head and I don't remember you'. Maybe I should use that with Rachel."

Jen gave her a sharp look.

"No, I guess not," Sam sighed.

"Are we going to the dance next weekend?" Jen changed the subject.

"I went with Bryan last year," Sam smiled. "Aren't we supposed to have dates in order to go?"

"I don't know," Jen shrugged. "I haven't been to one. Were their people there that didn't have dates last year?"

Sam thought about it. She seemed to remember a few, but wasn't sure.

"Maybe I need to call Quinn and Bryan, huh?" Sam raised her eye brows. "Can they go even though they don't go here anymore?"

"I'm sure they could as long as they're with current students," Jen pushed up her glasses.

The two friends grinned at each other. Sam stole a look at Jake, but he was paying attention to something Darrell was saying. She reminded herself she still owed him a hug for the necklace.

"Why are you looking at Jake?" Jen wondered. "You'd wait a long time if you waited for him to ask you."

"Oh I know," Sam nodded. "I'll talk to Bryan and Quinn and see if they'll take us."

"It will piss off a lot of girls if they do," Jen predicted.

"Yeah, won't that be great?" Sam laughed. Jen snorted, gave up and just burst out laughing. The two friends high fived each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam got Jake before their Spanish class. Jake had been talking to Darrell as he came down the hallway and didn't see Sam. Or if he did see her, he didn't see the laughter in her eyes as she knew she had him.

Sam threw her arms around Jake and hugged him right there in the middle of the hallway. Jake tried to move out of her arms, but Sam hung on tightly.

Darrell's jaw dropped at Sam's demonstrative hug of Jake. He could see that while Jake hated the attention the hug was creating, he sure didn't mind that Sam had hugged him. Darrell raised an eyebrow at his friend, then he started to laugh as he headed to his next class.

"Thank you," Sam whispered in Jake's ear. "Even though I don't remember a turtle, I love the necklace."

"Sure thing, Brat," Jake pried her arms from around his neck. Sam could see the color in his face as he blushed.

Sam grinned at him, following him into their classroom.

"Your gonna make me want to go away again," Jake complained.

"Why so I'll hug you again when you come back?" Sam teased.

"No, so you can't hug me again," Jake responded.

"You don't like my hugs?" Sam pretended to pout.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck before sitting in his seat.

"'S'alight," Jake muttered under his breath.

"What's that Jake?" Sam cupped her ear. "I can't hear you."

"Shuddup," Jake said louder but Sam saw the amusement in his dark brown eyes. "Did you hear that?"

Sam giggled and swatted him.

"Is that a yes?" Jake asked.

"I heard you, you faker," Sam grouched. "See if I hug you or thank you for a gift again."

The two friends smiled at each other and once again Sam was reminded how handsome Jake was. She had to stop this. Jake was her friend and just her friend.

Jake wanted to sigh at how beautiful he found Sam. He had enjoyed her arms around him as she had hugged him. He could smell the lavender of her and he had wanted nothing more than to deeply inhale her scent, but couldn't. There was no way Jake wanted anyone to know how he felt about her, especially when he didn't know or didn't think she felt the same way. He couldn't leave himself so vulnerable.

She wanted to ask him all about his trip, but knew it would have to wait until later when they were alone. Sam wondered if he had decided on which college he would be attending. Selfishly she hoped it would be one close by. She didn't want to think about Jake being hours away from her. She unconsciously grabbed the turtle in her hand.

Jake glanced back at her, noticing that she held the turtle in her hand. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher, instead staring off at nothing. He wondered what she was thinking about to have such a death grip on the necklace he had given her.

He had been surprised by her declaration that she hadn't remembered her turtle. Jake knew it was because of her head injury. The one he felt responsible for. She had cried when the turtle had died, she had been so upset. She had almost been inconsolable at the time. Part of it had been that he was leaving her at elementary school while he went to middle school. Sam had put the two of them together, almost becoming hysterical at the thought of Jake leaving her and then her turtle dying also.

Jake had buried her turtle for her. They had done a lot for each other over the years, which is why he valued her friendship so much. He wasn't sure what else to do to show her how much he cared, but he thought the turtle necklace was a good start.

He smiled to himself as he turned back towards the front of the classroom, trying to concentrate on Spanish when all he could think about was Samantha Forster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So you'll talk to Bryan and Quinn," Jen asked as she and Sam good off the bus that afternoon.

"I'll try calling one of them later," Sam promised.

"Great," Jen smiled at her friend. "Hey I need to tell you something I heard."

"About my head?" Sam wondered.

"What?" Jen yelped. "No. Not this time."

Sam couldn't help the snort. Jen giggled.

"What then?" Sam asked.

"I heard Rachel is making a play for Jake," Jen watched Sam.

Sam's eyes narrowed. Then she feigned nonchalance. Jen wasn't fooled.

"She's doing it to get back at me," Sam shrugged. "I'll make her pay if she hurts him."

"Jake's not stupid," Jen scoffed. "Do you honestly think he'll fall for it?"

"I don't know," Sam murmured. "I hope not."

Jen tilted her head. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hope not?" Jen asked.

Sam looked at Jen, not liking the speculative look in her friend's eye. She looked away quickly.

"I don't want him hurt," Sam murmured.

Did Jen just snort? Sam's eyes flew to Jen. Did she know the sun was shining on her glasses lenses that way? Had Jen done it on purpose so Sam couldn't see her eyes now?

"What's so funny?" Sam wondered.

"Is something funny?"

"I hate it when people answer a question with a question," Sam warned.

"Okay," Jen said. "Let me know what Quinn and Bryan say."

Sam watched as Jen started towards home.

"That's it?" Sam yelped.

"Bye Sam," Jen waved over her head without turning around.

Sam shook her head and started walking to River Bend. She wasn't sure what Jen had been getting at. It's like she thought Sam liked Jake more than a friend or something.

Sam knew she was kidding herself, but she still wasn't ready to go there. Jake was leaving at the end of the year and Sam couldn't ask him to care about a high school girl when he was in college. Anything she _might_ feel for Jake Ely would have to wait until she was through with high school.

"Hi Gram," Sam called out when she reached home.

"Hi dear, how was your day?" Gram was in the living room.

"Good," Sam answered.

"That's cute," Gram touched the turtle necklace. "Is that new?"

"Yeah," Sam couldn't help the smile. "Jake brought it back from his trip for me."

"Really," Gram mused, giving Sam what Sam thought was a knowing look.

"I better change and do my chores," Sam ran up the stairs to her room.

It was a good think Sam didn't see Gram's smile. It was very knowing. She knew the way the two of them felt about each other and Gram hoped that the two youngsters would figure it out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam was down near the river later that evening. She heard the horse snort and looked up. Jake was on Witch nearby.

"Hi," Sam smiled at him.

"Hey," Jake dismounted, leaving his big black mare ground tied nearby. "Looking for turtles?"

"No, why?" Sam looked back down at the river. Then she looked back up at him in confusion.

"We used to have turtle races here," Jake told her.

"We did?" he could see the surprise on her face.

"You won 98 percent of the time," Jake laughed, sitting down next to her.

"Oh I bet you hated that," Sam laughed.

"You'd never trade me turtles," Jake said.

"I had the same turtle all the time?" Sam asked.

Jake nodded. "You really don't remember?"

Sam shook her head, frowning.

Jake looked out over the river. He could see the two of them as kids, shouting good natured insults at each other as their turtles raced. He couldn't help the smile.

"Tell me," Sam pleaded.

"You called your turtle Jake," he told her with a pretend grimace.

"I didn't!" Sam yelped.

"Yes you did," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Why?"

"You said it looked like me," Jake chuckled.

Sam whooped with laughter and Jake laughed with her.

"You looked like a turtle?" Sam managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"The turtle had a black spot on its head and so you said it looked like me," Jake shrugged as he laughed.

"You're making this up," Sam accused.

"No, I'm not," Jake held up a hand as if taking a vow.

Sam laughed harder. "Oh my gosh, I wish I remembered."

"Maybe someday you will," Jake was hopeful for her. For him too. He would prefer not to feel so guilty about her accident. Maybe someday he wouldn't.

"Let's find some turtles," Sam said suddenly, getting on her knees and crawling to the edge of the river.

"I'm not sure…" Jake started to get up.

"Got one," he heard her hand splash in the water then she held one up.

Jake started to say that he wasn't sure turtles were still out this time of year, but obviously he was wrong. He gave her a grin and looked into the river for a turtle for himself. He saw one pop its head out from behind a rock and Jake grabbed it.

"Mine's gonna win," Sam told him.

"You always say that," Jake teased.

"I'm always right," Sam teased back, dropping to her knees.

Jake laughed and knelt down next to her. "I'm dead if anyone I know comes by right now."

Sam gave him a shove. "You chicken. Go!" She put down her turtle.

"That's cheatin' Brat," Jake yelped, putting down his turtle.

Sam's already had a head start on his.

"Come on you stupid turtle," Jake yelled, laughing. "Are you going to let a girl beat you?"

"What?" Sam shouted. "Come on turtle, you have to beat him now!"

The two friends were laughing and insulting each other just like old times. Sam's turtle won, just like old times too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So did you talk to Quinn and Bryan?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I called Bryan on his cell and he'll take one of us and Quinn will take the other."

"How's Jake going to react?" Jen wondered.

Sam shrugged. "I don't see why he'd react at all. Jake doesn't dance."

"Hmmm," was all that Jen would say.

"What's that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means I hope for your sake that you're right," Jen shrugged.

"Jake would never go unless he was forced," Sam stated. "As far as I know he's never been to a dance. When we went to Reno, he sat at the table while the rest of us danced."

"And accused you of dancing on a pole," Jen reminded her.

Sam frowned. "Yeah. I wanted to blacken both of his eyes that night."

"You should have," Jen said.

Suddenly they heard the car engine over that of the bus and both girls turned in time to see Linc Slocum turn out in front of the bus to pull up in front of them. Both girls took a step back so as not to be hit.

"That's it, I'm telling you, I've about had it," he came out of the car screaming towards Sam. He was pointing angrily at her and Sam took another step back.

"Call that horse, I want him down here right now," Linc continued to yell.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Slocum?" Jen asked.

"That mutt of a horse," Linc shouted, still pointing his finger at Sam. He almost stabbed her with it.

"The Phantom?" Sam was confused. "I can't call him."

She met Jen's eyes, both girls thinking that Linc had gone insane.

"Now!" Linc did jab Sam with his finger.

Sam brushed his hand away from her.

"Either you get that horse down here now or so help me I will shoot him," Linc bent down until he was shouting in Sam's face.

"That's enough," the bus driver came out. "I've called the sheriff. You girls get on the bus."

Sam and Jen grabbed their backpacks and ran for the bus.

"What the heck?" Sam asked Jen as they ran.

"No clue," Jen shook her head as she climbed the stairs.

Sam noticed that every student on the bus was watching her. Sam ducked her head and followed Jen to a seat. Great! Everyone was going to think she was crazy again because of a Slocum.

"I'm warning you, Samantha," Linc was still yelling. "I won't stand for that stallion stealing my mares."

"One of his mares is gone?" Sam asked Jen.

"Not that I knew," Jen answered. "I'll ask when I get home of course."

"Wow, is that guy nuts or what?" someone said to the girls.

"Or what," Sam nodded. Sam wondered how quickly the story would spread.

"It's not your fault," Jen reminded her. "He's the one who's imbalanced."

"You know it will be twisted," Sam said. "Especially from Rachel. She won't admit her father is nuts. It will be all my fault because she's already told everyone that I am."

Jen didn't deny it. Sam sighed. Today was going to be a long day, she just knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later Sam could feel the eyes watching her as she went down the hallway. Just as she feared, they all thought she was the crazy one. Rachel had put some spin on what happened so it sounded like it had been all Sam's fault.

She was dragging by the time she went into her English class. She just wanted to go home and throw the covers over her head and never leave again.

"What the heck happened?" Jake asked when she walked by him.

"Linc went crazy," Sam told him.

"He didn't touch you did he?" she saw the hardness on Jake's face.

"No," Sam lied. Her eyes slid away from Jake's.

"Sam," Jake's voice made her look back at him. Once their eyes met, she couldn't look away from him.

She saw his eyes harden.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jake hissed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sam hissed back. "He poked me with his finger."

"I will break that finger," Jake growled.

"Jake, you can't fight with an adult," Sam reasoned. "What will happen to your college applications if you have assault charges against you?"

She could see Jake knew that she had made a valid point, but he didn't like it. He was furious and at first she thought he was mad at her. Get in line, Jake!

"I'm not mad at you," Jake assured her.

Sam sighed. She should be used to him being able to almost read her mind at times.

"You're about the only one," Sam murmured. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy. They're looking at me again."

Jake could see the frustration in her eyes.

"Not anyone who cares," Jake said.

"Nobody cares," Sam responded softly. "All they know is that the person with the head injury was accused again of being crazy."

"I care," Jake almost whispered. "Jen cares. Darrell cares."

Sam looked down and shook her head.

"I don't care?"

Sam shook her head again.

_Oh Brat, I care so much it hurts sometimes._

"You'll tell Wyatt what happened?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure he'll hear about it," Sam sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly.

"He needs to know that Slocum threatened you," Jake told her.

Sam nodded. She looked up and met Jake's dark brown eyes. They were soft as they gazed at each other.

"I want to know if he touches you again," Jake's voice was forceful.

"He won't," Sam was sure. "He was just a little crazy that his mare is gone. I have no idea which one and neither does Jen."

"I'm sure Jen will know when she gets home," Jake told her. "I bet I have a message on my phone from Linc and him wanting me to track whatever mare is gone."

"Will you?" Sam wondered.

"Maybe after I tell him that he will deal with me and my brothers if he ever confronts you or touches you again," Jake's eyes hardened again.

Sam was well aware of the Ely boys' reputation of settling things with their fists. She wondered if Linc did. She knew she could always count on them to protect her. They always had. She remembered that they had a few times in elementary school. She wasn't sure why that memory stuck in her head when many others didn't, but she did know that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What happened?" Dad asked her later that night. Brynna and Gram were there too and Sam could see the anger in their faces.

Sam told them the truth. She hoped they wouldn't blame her or the Phantom for Linc Slocum's being unbalanced.

"Next time I want to hear about it immediately," Dad told her.

"How did you hear about it?" Sam had to ask.

"Bad news travels fast," Gram said.

"I was going to tell you after dinner," Sam responded. "I didn't want to upset everyone's dinner."

Dad nodded and gave her a hug.

"Jake threatened Linc if he ever put another hand on me," Sam blurted, worried for her friend.

"He put his hand on you?" Dad's voice hardened.

"He poked me with his finger," Sam admitted.

Dad grabbed the phone off the hook and started punching in numbers. He must have got them wrong the first time since he hung up and had to try again.

"Wyatt, maybe you should calm down first," Brynna suggested.

Sam had never seen Dad this angry. It was a wonder his fingers didn't break the phone as he punched the numbers.

"Samantha, go do your chores," Gram told her.

_And miss this?_ Sam wanted to say.

Gram and Brynna both gave her a warning look.

Gosh, she missed everything! Sam sighed and went out to do her chores. Blaze tagged along with her.

Dad came out a bit later while Sam was mucking out a stall. He seemed a bit calmer.

"I don't think Linc will ever put a hand on you again," Dad told her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "He looked half-crazed when he was yelling at me. I'm not even sure he realized he had poked me."

"Adults don't do that," Dad said.

Sam snorted. Dad grinned. Both knew that Linc Slocum rarely acted like an adult.

"It seems his new Appy mare is the one missing," Dad told her.

"The one Jake trained?" Sam asked.

"The very one," Dad nodded.

"If he was worried about stallions shouldn't he have locked her up in the barn when she was cycling?" Sam wondered.

"You forget he isn't from here," Dad reminded her. "He doesn't know anything about livestock. I'm sure it never occurred to him to lock her up."

"Maybe it wasn't the Phantom," Sam was hopeful.

Dad gave her look which said not to get her hopes up.

"Jake will be tracking the herd," Dad said. "It might be helpful it you go along with him."

Sam brightened. That way she could make sure her horse wasn't hurt. Then she frowned.

"Is Linc going?" she asked.

"Not if Jake has anything to say about it, I'm sure," Dad's mouth curved into a grin again.

Sam snorted again. She liked it when Dad talked to her honestly like this.

"When you're done, go ahead and call Jake," Dad told her. "It's too late today, but maybe you two can try tomorrow or this weekend."

"Thanks Dad," Sam smiled at him and Dad nodded, leaving the barn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I've got track after school today," Jake told her when Sam talked to him in the hallway the next day.

"Okay," Sam responded. "Linc's gonna be mad."

"Like I care," Jake bit out. "Now what's this about your going to some dance with my brothers again."

"Yeah, so?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. "Jen and I want to go so they're taking us."

Jake gave her the look right back.

"If you say one thing about a pole, I will hurt you, Jake Ely," Sam snapped.

Jake wasn't going to mention a pole again after the last time, but he wondered why she hadn't asked him to take her instead of asking the twins. Not that he'd take Jen in a million years.

Sam saw the sudden amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothin'," Jake shook his head. "We'll try maybe tomorrow after school."

"I can't tomorrow," Sam reminded him. "The dance is tomorrow."

"The weekend then," Jake's expression blanked out. "See you later." He left her standing in the middle of the hallway and she watched him as he walked away. Her eyes couldn't help looking at his butt and thighs.

Oh gosh! Sam shook herself, blushing furiously when she realized what she had been staring at. If Jake had turned around, he would have seen her staring at his butt! Oh my gosh, I'm lusting after my best friend.

Sam made a strangled sound and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction. What was happening to her?

She skidded into history class, surprising Jake's mom. She looked up, startled, from her desk in front of the class. Jen was already there and waiting for her. Jen looked a bit startled too.

"The crazy person makes her appearance," Rachel sneered to Daisy.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Ely snapped, standing on her feet and stalking towards Rachel. "If I ever hear that again, Rachel Slocum, you will find yourself at the principal's office so quickly your head will spin. Is that understood?"

"If she wasn't dating your son, you'd agree with everyone else," Rachel sassed Mrs. Ely.

"I'm not dating Jake," Sam retorted as she sat in her seat. "He's my friend. Of course, I've tried explaining that to you and you just don't seem to understand that. Now who's dense?"

"Samantha," Mrs. Ely scolded her. "Both of you knock it off."

She walked back towards the front of the classroom. Sam and Rachel glared at each other.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, cowgirl," Rachel warned under her breath.

"Or what?"

"Or you will indeed be very sorry," Rachel hissed.

"Are you threatening me?" Sam asked.

"Now what do you think?" Rachel smirked.

Daisy giggled.

"You know Daisy, your giggle really isn't attractive," Jen told her.

"You better watch yourself too," Daisy threatened.

"Why?" Jen asked. "You might not share your makeup tips?"

"Not much of a threat," Sam snorted.

"Watch yourself," Daisy snapped.

"Nothing you can say or do will scare me, Daisy," Sam told her. "It never has. Even when you made the same empty threats in elementary school. Quinn still likes me better and always will. He's taking me to the dance tomorrow night. Who are you going with?"

Daisy at first paled, then her face got red with anger.

Sam merely smiled sarcastically at the girl knowing any mention of Quinn would get Daisy upset. It had worked perfectly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sammy!" Quinn picked her up and twirled her around the next evening.

"Toss her here," Bryan opened his arms.

"No Samball," Sam said, only to be ignored.

Quinn tossed her to Bryan.

"I'm going to be fifty and you two are going to do this to me aren't you?" Sam laughed.

"Of course," Quinn sounded surprised she asked.

Bryan tossed her over his shoulder and took her to his Yukon.

"So whose date are you, Sammy?" Bryan asked.

"Does it matter?" Sam wondered.

"Well yeah," Quinn said. "Are you sitting in the back with me or is Jen?"

"Ah okay," Sam nodded still over Bryan's shoulder. "Do you promise to keep your hands to yourself?"

"No," Quinn laughed.

"Maybe I better sit with you," Sam told him. "I'm not sure Jen is ready for you. At least I will hit you if you get out of hand."

Quinn laughed heartily.

"Go ahead and let her down, Bry," Quinn told him. "Looks like Sammy's my date for tonight."

Bryan put Sam down and Quinn pulled her to him and almost shoved her in the backseat before climbing in behind her. Once they were buckled up, he put his arm around her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes at him and he just grinned.

"Jakey was quite upset," Bryan told her as he pulled out of River Bend towards Jen's ranch.

"Why?" Sam wondered. "He doesn't dance. He's made it pretty clear how he feels about my dancing."

"We like the way you dance, Sammy," Bryan said.

"Even if you don't use a pole," Quinn grinned and laughed when she hit him.

They pulled into the Gold Dust ranch and Bryan stopped in front of the foreman's house. He got out and went up to the door to get Jen.

"Wouldn't it be hysterical if Jed met Bryan at the door with a shotgun?" Quinn laughed.

Sam snorted.

"You guys are so bad to each other," Sam told him.

"We're brothers," Quinn shrugged. "It's what we do."

"And you guys do it so well," Sam laughed.

"We're gonna have fun, Sammy," Quinn said.

Sam frowned remembering the threats from Daisy.

"Now why are you frowning while in my company?" Quinn wondered.

"Daisy," Sam told him what had happened.

"She threatened you?" Quinn yelped.

Bryan and Jen reached the Yukon.

"Hey Jen," Quinn greeted her. "Sam was just telling me about Daisy threatening her."

"What?" Bryan turned around to look at Sam who nodded.

"Oh it's on now," Bryan said, turning back around and starting the SUV.

"We're gonna have some fun with that blond," Quinn agreed. "I'm going to enjoy reminding her I dumped her back in the sixth grade."

Sam couldn't help the giggle.

"Remind me not to piss these guys off," Jen teased.

"Just don't mess with our little sister and you're fine, Jen," Bryan told her.

"Nobody gets to mess with Sammy except us," Quinn said and flinched when Sam hit him.

"You know what I mean, Sammy," Quinn grinned.

"Yeah, I do which is why I hit you," Sam informed him.

"Love ya, Sammy," Quinn's grin grew wider.

"Love ya too, Quinn," Sam grinned back at him.

"What about me?" Bryan pretended to pout.

"Sorry, I can only love one twin at a time," Sam teased.

"What fun is that?" Bryan asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Well if it's not Daisy," Quinn murmured.

"Quinn!" Daisy ignored the guy she was with to gush all over Quinn. "I've missed you." She tried to push Sam out of the way to get to Quinn.

"You've been missing me a long time, Daisy," Quinn pointed out. "Considering I dumped you when you were eleven years old. I hear you're still acting like you're back in grade school."

"Whatever do you mean, Quinn," Daisy seemed to bat her eyelashes at Quinn.

Sam's eyes met Jen's. Jen leaned into her friend.

"Did she actually bat her eyelashes at him?" Jen was having a hard time not bursting out into a laugh.

Sam couldn't help it, she snorted. Daisy gave her a dirty look.

"Don't ever threaten my little sister Samantha," Quinn warned her. "I told you that before Daisy, yet you chose not to listen."

"I'm not sure what she's told you Quinn, but I've never threatened her," Daisy lied.

"Sure you haven't," Quinn laughed. "Daisy you're not anything if not pathetic. We don't take kindly to those who threaten our family members. Remember that. Sammy won't do anything but I will and you won't like it. Come on Sammy, let's have some fun."

He took Sam's hand and led her away from Daisy and her friends. Sam noticed that both Rachel and Daisy watched as her and Quinn walked away from them. Quinn squeezed her hand, grinning down at her.

"Thank you," Sam told him.

"Anything for you, Sammy," Quinn responded. "Let's dance."

They joined the other dancers on the dance floor, the two of them moving together to the beat of the music. As with most of the dance music, it had a strong bass beat and the two of them found the rhythm immediately. Sam moved one way and Quinn moved the other, the two in perfect synchronization.

Quinn held out his hand to her. Sam took it and danced to the end of his arm, before Quinn pulled her closer, Sam swirling her hips as he did.

On the sidelines, Daisy watched the two of them, anger showing on her face.

"He's not worth it, Daisy," Rachel told her.

Daisy knew better, but didn't say anything. What she wouldn't give to spend one night with Quinn Ely. She knew that because of Samantha Forster she'd never get her chance and that made her hate Sam even more.

Sam smiled over at Jen who was dancing with Bryan. She and Jen had the best looking guys at the dance and the best dancers.

Sam happened to glance up and saw the look of hatred coming from Daisy. She missed a step at the venom of it. Quinn raised an eyebrow, then looked to where Sam was looking and saw Daisy's look before Daisy realized that Quinn was watching her.

Quinn brought Sam closer to him, his hand just above her butt as they moved together. He heard Sam snort and looked down at her to see her eyes laughing up at him. He shrugged, the devilment playing in his dark brown eyes.

Sam turned her back on Quinn and his hand came around her to rest on her belly as she danced against him. She leaned into his chest and shut her eyes, giving herself up to the music.

Sam opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Quinn when the song ended. He grinned down at her and the two of them separated to start dancing to the next song.

Quinn's and Sam's shoulders moved almost separately from their hips as they danced together. Sam came towards him to back away from him again until Quinn's hand rested on her waist.

Sam turned her back again on him, leaning against him. His hand rested on her belly, one of her hands rose above her head to rest against his black hair. She loved dancing with Quinn.

Sam squatted in front of him before rising slowly her butt rubbing against him as she did. He heard his low chuckle. She faced him again, their fingers entwining.

Quinn sang the words of the song to her and Sam's mouth curved into a smile.

Sam bent over backwards, knowing that Quinn would hold her up. One arm came around her waist. Her arms moved in front of her as she bent back.

When she straightened, Quinn let her go and the two of them danced around each other, their hips swirling closer and closer. Neither realized that most of the others in the dance had stopped dancing to watch them. Anyone watching them could see how much fun they were having as they danced together.

When the song ended, both Quinn and Sam were surprised when they heard the applause. Quinn ate it up while Sam blushed. Quinn put his arm around her shoulder and she felt his lips on her hair.

"I need a break," Sam told him and the two of them left the dance floor.

"I'll get you a soda, Sammy," Quinn said and headed for the snack bar.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Jen asked.

"San Francisco," Sam answered. "And no it didn't involve a pole."

She heard Bryan's bark of laughter and the two of them laughed together.

"Gosh, he's stupid," Bryan laughed and Sam knew he was talking about Jake.

"Want anything, Jen?" Bryan asked as Quinn came back with a soda for Sam.

"Nah, I'll just have a sip of Sam's," Jen told him a second before Quinn grabbed her and took her out to dance.

"He stole your date," Sam laughed up at Bryan. Bryan's arm came around her shoulder.

"That's okay," he grinned down at her.

"Well I can only love one twin at a time," Sam teased.

"Love the one you're with," Bryan joked.

"Always," Sam laughed.

She felt the stares and looked over to see both Daisy and Rachel staring at her again.

"Don't mind them," Bryan leaned down to whisper in her ear. From where the others were it looked like he was nuzzling her.

"I'm trying not to," Sam said. "Though I know they're plotting."

"You let us know if they try anything," Bryan responded.

"You can't beat up girls," Sam laughed.

"Nah, but we can warn off any guys that might be interested in them," Bryan grinned.

Sam laughed, then sobered.

"Rachel's threatened to go after Jake," Sam looked up at him.

Bryan saw the concern in her face. Gosh, why couldn't she and Jakey just admit how they felt about each other and be done with it?

"I'll warn him," Bryan promised and saw the relief in Sam's face. Oh the heck with it. "Sammy why don't you and Jake just quit dancing around each other and come out and declare how you feel about the other?"

"What?" Sam yelped. "He's my friend. I only feel for him what I feel for the rest of you. He's my big brother."

"Oh Sammy," Bryan laughed and gave her a bear hug. "Keep telling yourself that. Everyone but you two can see it."

"I have no idea what you mean," Sam said, which only made Bryan laugh harder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Sam was riding out with Jake to look for Linc's mare. He had rode over at an annoyingly early time and was waiting for her at the kitchen table when she had come down. Gram had naturally plied him with food while he waited.

"Hey," Sam greeted him.

Jake looked up from stuffing pancakes in his mouth. Sam snorted and Jake grinned.

"Is there anything left?" Sam wondered.

"Samantha Anne, don't be overly dramatic," Gram scolded, plopping a plate full of pancakes in front of her.

"Yeah, Samantha Anne," Jake teased.

"Oh shuddup," Sam grouched.

"Samantha Anne!" Gram chastised. "We don't tell people to shut up in this house."

"Oh sorry," Sam pretended to be apologetic. "I'll remember next time to wait until we're outside."

Jake snorted. Gram rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

Jake noticed that Sam was wearing the turtle necklace again. He smiled softly at her before he turned back to his food.

"Quinn said you two had a good time last night," Jake told her.

"Yeah we did," Sam nodded, looking over at him. "I wish you danced. You could have come."

Jake shuddered and Sam laughed. Jake gave her a lopsided grin.

"He also told me he and Bryan tried to play Samball," Jake laughed.

"Like I told them, I'm going to be fifty and they'll still be tossing me around like they did when I was a kid," Sam laughed with him.

"Bryan told me about Rachel," Jake said.

"Good," Sam responded. "I would have said something but…" She broke off and felt the blush. Jake was curious about the blush.

"But?" Jake questioned.

Sam looked up in surprise then blushed and looked away again.

"I, uh, wasn't sure, um, maybe uh, you wanted her, uh, to," Sam broke off.

"Rachel Slocum?" Jake yelped. "Are you insane?" _My gosh Brat, am I doing that bad of a job letting you know I care about you?_

"Haven't you heard?" Sam snapped back at him. "I _am_ insane."

"Well yeah, you are, but it has nothing to do with your head," Jake teased and chuckled at the look of outrage on her face. "You were insane _before_ you fell off Blackie."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Did you honestly just make a joke about my accident? Who are you and what did you do with Jake Ely?"

"I'm trying," Jake sighed.

"I know you are and I appreciate it," Sam told him seriously. She stood up and washed off her plate. "Are you done?" She indicated his now empty plate. At his nod, she took it and rinsed his off too.

"Thanks," Jake responded, standing up. "You ready to get started?"

"Yeah," Sam followed him to the porch where they both grabbed their hats and shrugged on coats.

Jake let out a piercing whistle for Ace and Sam looked at him with envy on her face. He saw it and grinned.

"I wish I could do that," Sam grumbled.

"We can try again, I guess," Jake shrugged.

"Yeah?" Sam's face brightened and Jake sighed to himself. She was so pretty.

"Not today though," he told her. "We don't want to scare the wild herds when we need to sneak up on them."

Sam hit his arm and he laughed. "Go get your tack, Brat."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned at her as he caught her horse and led him out of the pasture.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Where's the best place to start looking?" Jake asked Sam as they rode out.

She knew she was asking where she had last seen the Phantom.

"What makes you think he stole that mare?" Sam wondered.

"I don't necessarily think it's him," Jake told her. "However, if we eliminate him as the thief, then we have one less herd to check on."

"Ah okay," Sam nodded. She glanced over at Jake, wondering how much she should tell him about her horse.

"I know his name," Jake reminded her without looking at Sam. "I know where the valley is. I made you a promise and I don't intend on breaking it."

"You also made a promise to keep 'that horse' from hurting me again," Sam responded.

"That promise is still in effect," Jake warned her. "If it comes down to him or you, I'm going to choose you and the heck with him."

"Jake," Sam's voice held anger.

"Oh come off it, Brat," Jake's voice was just as angry. "You cannot even ask me not to make that choice."

"This is why he doesn't like you," Sam pointed out.

_Oh no it isn't_, Jake thought. _He doesn't like me because he sees me as a threat for your affection. _He knew this for a fact as much as he knew his name was Jake Ely. The stallion had never liked Jake hanging around with Sam. The stallion saw Sam as his, just as Jake did and the two males would battle over her until one of them gave up. Jake wasn't about to give up so the stallion would have to just get over it.

Jake had spoken to his grandfather about it after the stallion's last attack on Jake and Mac had agreed with Jake's assessment of the situation. Mac had warned him to keep alert while out on the range where he might run across the horse.

"It is," Sam insisted when Jake didn't say anything.

"I'm sure it's for a lot of reasons," Jake merely said. "Remember he started nipping at me when we first started training him."

"He did?" Sam didn't remember.

Jake flicked a glance at her. "Yeah, he did."

"I don't doubt you, I just don't remember," Sam told him. "My memory loss is very random. I can remember Samball but not the turtle or his nipping at you."

Jake was looking pensive as they rode along and Sam knew he was remembering things that she couldn't and wondering which things she did remember.

"I remember camping," Sam told him. "That was fun."

"You remember jumping on our backs and swinging from the rope?" Jake glanced at her as he asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I remember we were going to go this summer but couldn't."

"Next summer before I leave," Jake promised.

Sam frowned. Why did he have to go and ruin her good mood? She couldn't even think of his leaving for college. Which reminded her.

"Did you decide which one you're going to?" Sam asked.

"GBC," Jake smiled.

"That's the one with the good agricultural courses?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "It's in Elko. They're offering me a scholarship."

"Oh Jake," Sam was enthused. "Congratulations. That's terrific."

"It's the furthest away," Jake murmured, almost to himself. He hated the fact that he'd be five hours away from her, then even further when she went to college.

"Well that sucks," Sam frowned.

He glanced over at her hearing the sadness in her voice. She wasn't looking at him and they rode along in companionable silence each lost in their own thoughts.

Jake thought about all he wanted to say to her. All he _had_ to say to her before he left. What if she still hadn't realized what she meant to him by then? Could he just come out and tell her? He doubted it, but vowed to try and work up the courage. Could he just pull her to him and kiss her? He almost snorted. Yeah right. She'd prolly haul off and slug him if he did.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had a slight smile on her lips as she rode along. She happened to glance at him and saw he was watching her. She smiled at him and Jake couldn't help smiling back at her. It was as natural to him as breathing. He wanted nothing more than to fill his eyes with her, but he had to look away or she would see it in his eyes.

Sam had become gorgeous to him. Oh gosh! _Gorgeous?_ When had that word invaded his vocabulary? He groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him, concern on her face.

"Nothin'," Jake shook his head, not meeting her gaze. He knew he was sunk when that word actually crossed his brain. Oh heck, he knew he was a goner long before he had thought the word.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Well she's not with the Phantom's herd," Sam murmured as they looked down over the herd from a cliff overlooking the secret valley.

"Gonna make finding her a bit more difficult," Jake said.

Sam nodded. Their shoulders touched as they lay on the ground watching the herd below them.

"Do you know the whereabouts of any of the other stallions in the area?" Jake asked.

"I wonder if Moon might have her," Sam mused, then looked over at him. His face was so close to hers as they lay on their stomachs. She couldn't help looking at his full lips, not knowing her tongue came out to wet her lip. Jake groaned and Sam realized what had happened and looked away quickly. So quickly she didn't see Jake's face bending towards hers. He jerked back his head when she turned away.

"Where would we find him?" he could hear the frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Sam told him. "I can go look by myself if you have something else to do."

"No," Jake shook his head. She had misunderstood his frustration. He sighed, then got to his feet. He was too tempted lying down next to her like this.

He held out his hand to her and she grasped it and he pulled her up onto her feet. For a moment, he almost put his arms around her but then he let her go and turned and grabbed Witch's trailing rein. He missed the look of disappointment on Sam's face. He did hear her sigh as he swung up on his mare.

Jake looked over at her as he waited for her to mount her mustang gelding. Once she did, the two of them headed back the way they had come.

"I've seen Moon a lot near Aspen Creek," Sam told him. Jake gave a nod and asked Witch to lope for a bit. Sam urged Ace to do the same.

They passed near both of their ranches, but took the trail between them to get to Aspen Creek. Sam was starting to get a bit hungry and looked at her watch, surprised at the time.

"I have jerky and cheese in my saddle bags," Jake glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You're scary sometimes," Sam laughed and nodded her thanks when he handed her a packet of cheese.

"That's me, scary," Jake teased.

Sam loved it when the two of them could tease each other like they were doing. It reminded her how much she valued his friendship and appreciated how long they had been friends. They'd been through a lot, but they always managed to stay friends. Even when she returned to Nevada after being gone two years, the two of them basically just picked up where they had left off.

Oh at first, it had been a bit awkward since her first thought upon seeing Jake again was that he was handsome, but soon they had fallen into the old habit of teasing each other and it all seemed normal again.

"Need some water?" Jake took a bottle out of his saddle bag and held it aloft.

"Thanks," Sam took it. "Do you have one for you?"

Jake produced another with a smile.

"Good thing one of us planned ahead, huh?" Jake said with a lift of one of his eyebrows.

"Oh shuddup," Sam grumbled.

"Now Samantha Anne!" Jake mimicked Gram's voice.

"We're outside of the house I can say that," Sam laughed.

Jake smiled over at her and she saw the dimple pop in his cheek. He rarely smiled broadly enough so that his dimple showed. She resisted a sigh at how it transformed his face.

No doubt about it, Sam was crazy about Jake Ely, but she was reluctant to let him know for some reason. She didn't want their friendship hurt if he didn't feel the same way. She stifled whatever feelings she had for Jake and just rode beside him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

They didn't find the Appy mare that day. Jake rode with her back to River Bend since it was starting to get dark.

"Do you think Wyatt will let you out tomorrow?" Jake wondered.

"Let me _out_?" Sam laughed. "I'm not sure what you've heard, but I'm not held prisoner."

Jake's mouth twitched. "Well I'm not sure if he has plans for you or not."

"I'm sure I can," Sam told him. "I'll ask and call you later."

"Call my cell," Jake responded.

"Okay," Sam tilted her head at him wondering why.

There was no way he wanted to tell her that if she called his cell, his brothers wouldn't know it and tease him to death.

"Talk to you later," Jake gathered his reins.

"Bye Jake," Sam watched as he rode off over the bridge towards home.

She dismounted from Ace and cooled him out before putting him in the pasture. Sam took her tack into the barn then strode towards the house. She was more tired than she thought. She wasn't used to staying all day in the saddle.

"Did you find the mare?" Brynna asked when Sam came into the house.

"No," Sam shook her head. "About all we found was that she wasn't with the Phantom."

"Oh that's good," Brynna said. "Linc can bluster all he wants about my gathering the herd because his horse had been stolen. If the mare isn't there, then it doesn't warrant a gather."

"You'd go after the Phantom's herd if the Appy mare had been there?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Watch your tone, Samantha," Brynna warned her.

Sam hadn't thought she had a tone but took a breath and nodded.

"I wouldn't have gathered the herd, but might have sent a helicopter after them," Brynna said. "I don't now though, thanks to you and Jake."

"We don't know where she is," Sam informed her stepmother. "We tried checking with Moon but couldn't find him."

"Oh great idea," Brynna nodded.

"Jake wants to go out again tomorrow," Sam said.

"We'll ask your father when he comes down, but I don't see a problem," Brynna stated.

Sam looked up the stairs, wanting to take a shower before dinner. She told Brynna so and left her stepmother to do so.

"How did the search go, honey?" Dad asked when she got upstairs.

"About all we found out is that she's not with the Phantom's herd," Sam answered. "Jake wants to go back out tomorrow."

"That so," Dad gave her a look. "You don't mind spending your whole weekend with Jake?"

Sam was confused. She often spent her whole weekends with Jake.

"No," Sam dragged the word out. "I'm used to it."

"Yes I guess you are," Dad murmured and started down the stairs.

"Is it okay if I do?" Sam asked before he disappeared completely.

"Sure honey, if that's how you want to spend your Sunday," Dad told her.

Sam shrugged and went into her room to strip out of her clothes so she could take a shower. The hot water felt so good on her skin. Her hair had been mashed down on her head from her hat and shampooing it made it feel so clean and manageable again.

When she got out of the shower, she wiped off the fogged up mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was finally long enough she could tuck it behind her ears. Inside, like now, it looked brown with a tiny hint of red. Outside, it glowed red. She liked the color of her hair. To her it was different from the average girl's hair. It set her apart though Sam wasn't sure if that was always a good thing.

She thought of Jake. He hated being noticed yet he had grown his hair out while she had been in San Francisco until it had reached the middle of his back. His hair, along with his dark skin and eyes screamed American Indian to just about anyone who saw him. She had often wondered why Jake had grown out his hair.

Now it was shorter and while she knew he was Shoshone, he could pass for Hispanic. She wondered if maybe that was why he kept it shorter now, so nobody would know his exact ethnicity.

Sam was too tired to ponder why Jake did the things he did. She snorted and headed to her room to change for dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Monday morning Sam was sore as she sat on the bus next to Jen. Sam and Jake hadn't found Moon yesterday either despite the fact they had stayed out all day looking. By the time she had gotten home, her butt was sore from being in the saddle all day. When she had dismounted, her legs had been a bit rubbery.

"You okay?" Jake had asked, concerned.

"Yeah, not used to riding all day," Sam had responded, unconsciously rubbing her backside.

Jake had groaned to himself. _Nothing like drawing my eyes to your butt, Brat. Not that I need much incentive to look at it._

"You didn't find the mare, huh?" Jen asked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "Jake wasn't able to track her even when we started at Gold Dust."

"I saw you two but Mom had me dusting so I couldn't come out and say hello," Jen told her.

"I'm not sure Jake would have allowed me to stop anyway," Sam said.

"_Allowed?_" Jen squeaked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sam laughed. "Trust me, I think Jake realizes he can't make me or not make me do anything. Or at least he should by now."

Jen giggled. "Well maybe he's a little slow."

"Maybe," Sam grinned. "He's extremely smart, but kinda dumb about girls, I think."

"He's so darned shy, how could he ever learn about girls?" Jen wondered.

"He might be shy but his brothers sure aren't," Sam countered, laughing harder.

"Maybe he's adopted," Jen joked.

"It doesn't explain why they all look alike," Sam said.

"I don't see any Maxine at all in any of them," Jen responded.

"No," Sam agreed. "For only being half Shoshone, they sure do take after their father."

"Strong genes," Jen said. "I wonder if Jake marries a blond if his kids will be dark like him or light like the blond."

Sam gave her such a startled look that Jen leaned back away from her friend for a moment. Jen wasn't sure what she saw in Sam's eyes, but it wasn't pleasant.

"What makes you think he'll marry a blond?" Sam snapped.

"I don't know and I don't care who he marries," Jen explained. "I'm just talking about the gene part of it all."

"Oh," Sam looked away quickly.

"Just admit it," Jen told her.

Sam's eyes slid back to Jen's. "Admit what?"

"You like Jake," Jen said.

"Of course I like him," Sam responded. "He's been my friend since I was four."

"You're liking him more than friends," Jen pointed out.

"No I'm not," Sam denied.

"Oh Sam," Jen laughed. "Sure you are. It's very obvious to anyone that knows you."

"No, it's not," Sam yelped, not caring that some of the students on the bus turned and looked at her.

"Okay," Jen continued to laugh.

Sam huffed and turned to look out the window. Jen was wrong. Sure, she thought he was handsome and she had a crush on him, but she wasn't looking at Jake as a potential boyfriend.

Suddenly, she remembered her dreams and she felt the heat flood her body. Oh gosh, could Jen be right and that's why she dreamt of him like that?

No, no, no! She couldn't think of Jake like that. He was her friend and only her friend.

She thought about the last time they had kissed. Sam had run off afterwards because she hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. Or at least that was the excuse she used to herself.

"Jake's my friend," Sam whispered, half to herself and half to Jen.

"Okay," Jen murmured.

"Just my friend," Sam whispered.

"Okay," Jen responded. _Keep fooling yourself Samantha._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

They finally saw Hotspot the Appaloosa mare a few weeks later. She wasn't with Moon, but another stallion Sam called Yellow Tail.

Jake's birthday had come and gone. Sam had gotten him a pocket knife with his name engraved on it. Jake carried it with him everywhere, except when he was at school. He liked thinking that she had thought enough of him to have his name engraved on it. He smiled to himself whenever he looked at the engraving. They had played football on his birthday too with Sam on his team along with Nate.

"Well at least now we can tell Slocum where she is," Jake shifted on Witch as they watched the herd from a distance.

"Now what?" Sam wondered.

"Now, Linc can decide what he wants to do," Jake shrugged as he leaned his arm against his saddle horn.

"Will you come back and get her?"

"If he wants me to," Jake straightened up and arched his back. "Now though I need to get back."

"What's going on?" Sam reined in Ace next to Witch as they started back.

"Kit's coming home," Jake murmured.

"Yeah?" Sam yelped in excitement. A smile spread across her face. Jake noticed and frowned. "How great!"

"Yeah, great," Jake muttered. He felt the bolt of jealousy.

Would she ever look that enthused at the prospect of seeing him? Jake was beginning to wonder. What he wouldn't give to see her face light up at the mention of his name.

"Tell him I said hello, okay?" Sam said later as they were about to split up.

"Yeah, sure," Jake murmured. "Why not just come by and see him?"

_Oh gosh Jake, you idiot!_

"Will that be okay?" Sam jumped at his idiotic idea.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure why not? I'm sure he'd like to see you too."

"What's wrong?" Sam tilted her head at him.

_Besides the fact I'm an idiot and totally jealous?_

"Nothin'," Jake said instead. "See you later."

He spurred Witch forward as if the hounds of hell were after him. Jake never looked back at Sam. She sat on Ace and watched him go, wonder what was going on with him.

Jake Ely was one strange person at times.

Refusing to let him ruin her good mood at the prospect of seeing the eldest Ely son again, Sam rode into River Bend and quickly stripped the tack off her horse. After cooling him out, she went into the house and asked if she could go over to Three Ponies later.

"One of us will drive you over and Jake can drive you home," Gram said with a smile.

Sam wasn't so sure Jake would want to drive her home the way he had acted. Well if he wouldn't, Sam knew that one of his brothers would.

"I can't wait to drive," Sam sighed.

"Good because tomorrow we go for a hardship license for you," Dad said as he came down the stairs.

"What?" Sam yelped.

Dad explained that if Brynna went into labor when he or Gram wasn't there then Sam would have to drive her to the hospital. Sam shook her head.

"No," she whined. "You can't even think of leaving me when she's in labor."

"It's not like we'd plan it, Samantha," Gram said. "Sometimes babies come whether you're ready for them or not. You need to be prepared too. I'll give you some books on childbirth."

Sam shuddered. She didn't want to know about childbirth. She was afraid if she knew too much, she'd never want to have children.

"What's this about Jake?" Dad changed the subject.

"Kit's coming home," Sam told him with a smile. The smile surprised Gram and Dad. They looked at each other. Could Sam be falling for the wrong Ely brother?

"Maybe you should give the family some privacy tonight," Dad suggested. "Then you can go over tomorrow after we go for your license."

Sam sighed knowing that no matter what she said, Dad wouldn't change his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sam didn't get over to Three Ponies until two days later. Between school, homework, going for her license and chores, she didn't seem to have a minute to herself.

Sam had passed her license and was now a licensed driver. Dad had warned her that she wouldn't be driving unless it was an emergency, but he would take her out as often as he could to practice with her. Dad had even given his permission to let Jake take her out for practice if he agreed to it. Sam had been surprised, but in actuality, she knew her family trusted Jake more than they did her at times.

Kit was pleased to see her when she went over to visit.

"Sammy!" Kit greeted her. "My gosh, look how grown up you are. Even since Reno, you've changed. You're a young lady now."

Four other Ely brothers snorted and Sam had turned on them, her hands going to her hips as she stared them down. She knew if Adam had been there, he would have found amusement in Kit's statement also.

When he picked her up and kissed her cheek, she felt the cast against her side. He put her down on her feet and she looked down at his arm. His left arm was in a cast.

"What happened?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Oh a bronc rolled on me," Kit shrugged it off. "Not a big deal."

Sam wasn't sure about that. She looked at Jake who really wasn't looking at her. She thought he was looking at Kit's broken arm with a sullen look on his face. Sam wondered why.

"We need to play football," Kit announced.

"How can you?" Sam wondered.

"I can still throw," Kit told her, putting his arm around her. "I'll just have to ask my dear brothers here not to tackle me."

"Nice excuse," Quinn teased.

"Yeah, I bet it's not really broken," Nate joked. "He just put it on so we won't tackle him when we play."

"You guys found me out," Kit gave them his wolfish grin. "Since we're uneven, you can be the hiker again as well as being on my team, Sammy." His grin grew as Jake's frown did likewise.

They went out to the pasture where Bryan volunteered to be on the team with Kit and Sam. When Sam bent over the ball, Kit's grin was bright in his dark face.

"Man!" he murmured loud enough for Bryan to hear.

Bryan chuckled. He too was enjoying the view of Sam's butt. She had such a nice butt! He looked at Jake who was glowering at both of his brothers. Looks like Jakey's mad that he can't look at Sam's butt too. Bryan's chuckle grew into a full blown laugh.

"Hike," Kit called reluctantly and Sam hiked the ball between her legs. Both she and Bryan started running down the pasture. Kit threw the ball to Bryan who ran for a touchdown.

"Woot!" Bryan shouted, spiking the ball before grabbing Sam and spinning her around. Sam thrust a fist in the air as she was carried back down the field.

Jake's attitude only got more sour and sullen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When it was his team's turn with the ball, Jake pushed Sam aside and ran past her. Sam fell on her butt with a cry, surprised at the strength of Jake's shove. She scrambled to her feet and gave chase, but it was Bryan who tackled his youngest brother.

Sam high fived Bryan when he stood up, ignoring Jake.

"Good going, Bryan," Sam congratulated him. She rubbed her backside as she then followed him back to where Kit was waiting.

"Butt sore, Sammy?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, your little brother shoved me pretty good," Sam grouched, glaring at Jake over her shoulder.

"Here, let me," Kit brushed his good hand over Sam's butt, pretending to help wipe off the dirt. Jake's jaw dropped as the rest of his brothers grinned. Kit gave Jake an amused glance and Jake glared back at him. Kit had gone too far this time and Sam was actually letting him. Jake was furious.

Sam saw Jake's anger as they lined up again. When the ball was hiked, he knocked her down hard as he went by. Sam fell to her knees and groaned at the pain.

"Gosh Jake, what is wrong with you?" Bryan gave him a shove before helping Sam to her feet.

"She shouldn't play if she can't handle it," Jake snarled.

"Oh I can handle it, all right," Sam gave it right back to him, getting in his face. She shoved him as hard as she could, but he didn't move. So she slugged his arm. She gave him a self-satisfied grin when he rubbed his arm afterwards.

"The next one will be on your jaw if you shove me like that again," Sam warned.

"Oh I'm quaking," Jake snapped.

Quinn grabbed Jake's shirt and pulled him away.

"Knock it off, Jakey," Nate told him.

Jake pulled away from Quinn, glaring over his shoulder at Kit and Sam.

Kit gave Jake an infuriating grin, not bothered by Jake's attitude one bit. He seemed to actually be enjoying it.

Though Jake didn't knock Sam down again, he continued to glare at her and Sam couldn't figure out what it was that made him so mad.

"What got your undies in a wad?" Sam asked him after the game.

He ignored her and went into the house. She looked at the other guys. They all glanced at each other then shrugged at her. She wasn't buying it, but didn't argue.

"Since Jake's not speaking to me at the moment, who wants to drive me home?" Sam asked.

"I will," Kit volunteered.

"Can you drive with that?" Sam pointed at his cast.

"I can do a lot of things with that," Kit teased. "Drivin's one of them."

The other guys snorted in amusement.

"Let me grab some keys and I'll be right back," Kit promised, heading for the house.

"Don't mind Jakey, Sammy," Nate told her.

"He's an idiot," Quinn said.

"You won't get an argument out of me," Sam declared. "I'd like to know what I supposedly did to warrant his knocking me down like that. I swear he'd have a black eye if he had done it one more time."

"I'd love to have seen that," Bryan laughed. "Maybe next time."

"Oh I can guarantee it," Sam smiled though she was hurt at Jake's attitude.

"See you Sammy," Nate started for the house.

"Bye Nate, bye guys," Sam said as all three of the guys went towards the house. Kit was on his way out, twirling a set of keys on his finger.

"Get in, Sammy," Kit indicated the truck Jake usually drove.

Sam got in and buckled herself in. Kit buckled his seat belt before starting the truck.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Kit nodded. He pulled out of Three Ponies towards River Bend.

"I'm not sure if you know, but I'm on the school newspaper," Sam had just thought of something.

"Yeah?" Kit asked. "How do you like it?"

"I like it a lot," Sam told him. "I'm thinking that the kids at your old school would enjoy reading your story. Can I interview you for the paper?"

"You really think they would?" Kit sounded skeptical.

"Sure," Sam nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure," Kit gave her a smile.

"I'll set it up with my teacher and call you," Sam said. "Then I'll come over and interview you."

"That sounds fine, Sammy," Kit responded. "Just let me know."

"Thanks Kit," Sam gave him a hug and kissed his cheek when he stopped in front of the barn. "Talk to you soon."

Kit watched her run towards the house. He watched her butt as she ran, shaking his head at his younger brother for being such an idiot. If he was Jake, he would have claimed her for his own a long time ago. Kit had been hoping that paying so much attention to Sam would make Jake declare himself. All it had seemed to do so far was make Jake mad, which Kit admitted was at least _something_. He knew Jake cared for Sam, but getting him to admit it was another story.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sam rode over to Three Ponies on Ace a few days later. She had talked it over with Mr. Blair about doing the article on Kit. Mr. Blair had been very enthusiastic about it.

Sam and Jake hadn't really spoken much since the football game from the other day, even though they were in two classes together. Sam still wondered why he had reacted the way he had. She was still upset that he had shoved her not once, but twice.

All she could figure out is that he was jealous of Kit for some reason. Sam shrugged as she thought about it, not sure what Jake had to be jealous about. Maybe Kit's success?

She saw Jake in the Three Ponies yard when she rode in. Sam nodded in greeting as he came up and stood by Ace's head as she dismounted.

"You go ahead," Jake nodded towards the house. "I'll put Ace up while you do your _interview_."

"Okay, thanks," Sam murmured, wondering why he put the emphasis on the word. She watched as he led Ace towards the barn without a backwards look at her. Then she shrugged and went into the house.

"Hi Samantha," Mrs. Ely greeted her.

"Hi Mrs. Ely," Sam smiled at her history teacher.

"Kit's in the family room if you want to go ahead," Mrs. Ely said.

"Thanks," Sam went in and saw Kit sitting in one of the big overstuffed chairs. He hadn't realized she was there yet and was absently rubbing his arm in his cast. Sam thought he looked melancholy or sad.

Almost as if he felt her presence, he looked up and the look on his face changed immediately. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Sam. Come on in."

"How are you?" Sam inquired. She was worried about what she thought she had seen on his face.

"I'm great," Kit said brightly. _Almost too brightly_, Sam thought.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing the interview?" Sam asked.

"Nah, that's fine," Kit pointed at the couch and Sam sat.

She started her interview by asking Kit to talk about growing up.

"I think you know how I grew up," he laughed.

"Tell me something about growing up I don't know," Sam laughed.

Kit's voice took on a different tone as he started telling her stories. Sam was laughing as she wrote, some of the stories were hilarious. He talked about his brothers and her. How he used to lift Jake up to get cookies on the kitchen counter when he was too small to reach. How she had curled up into his lap so trustingly, so soon after losing her mother, when they had gone to the fair.

"I remember parts of that," Sam told him. "I still have that stuffed horse you won for me."

"Still?" Kit asked.

"It's still on my bed," Sam nodded.

She asked him about doing rodeo and life on the road. He took a deep breath.

"Sam, Kit, do you mind if we come in?" Maxine asked from the doorway. Sam could see Nate, Bryan and Jake behind her.

"Sammy?" Kit looked towards her.

"No, I don't mind, we're almost done," Sam shook her head. She watched as Jake sat down in a nearby chair, not looking at her. Bryan sat next to her on the couch.

Kit started talking about rodeo with a wistful voice. Sam took notes as he talked. She made a note that his voice sounded wistful, almost as if he was done, but his words belied that. He was hopeful to return as soon as he could and rejoin his friend Pani.

"I'm proud of you honey," Maxine told him.

Kit didn't respond, but looked away.

"I think I got all I needed," Sam told him, shutting her notebook and sticking it in her back pocket. "I better get home. Thanks Kit." She reached out to shake his good hand as she stood up.

Sam glanced at Jake who looked furious again. _ I'm outta here!_ She didn't want to be around when he let loose on that fury.

She heard his boots and his spurs behind her as she left the house. Sam zipped up her coat all the way and stepped off the porch when she heard the door close behind her.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he plays people," Jake sneered.

"Bye Jake," Sam waved without looking at him and headed to where Ace was tied. Then she thought about the things Kit had said about Jake when he was little and she turned around against her better judgment.

"He wasn't playing anyone," Sam said.

Jake snorted. "You know that how?"

"I _know_," Sam gave it right back to him. "He was being sincere."

"Ha!" Jake was rarely sarcastic and his being so now really ticked Sam off.

"What is it with you?" Sam snapped. "First you shove me while playing a game and now you're acting like you hate your brother."

"I hate how he acts sometimes," Jake retorted. "How he plays these games with people's affections."

"Whose affections?" Sam yelped. "Mine?"

"Quiet down, Samantha," Jake warned her.

"Don't tell me what do to Jake," Sam advanced on him and poked at him with her finger.

"Don't poke me," Jake said, grabbing her finger and flinging it aside.

"You are too much," Sam snapped.

"Me? I'm not the one who's going all gooey eyed over Kit."

"Gooey eyed?" Sam's jaw dropped. Then she shut it so quickly she could feel a twinge in her jaw. "You're insane."

"You can't deny it, Samantha," Jake said.

"Yes I can," Sam told him. "I can deny it because it's not true."

"I've seen it," Jake challenged.

"You've seen nothing," Sam got in his face. "Nothing. I'm not gooey eyed over Kit or any other guy. No guy is worth it and certainly not an Ely."

Jake felt like he had been slapped. _I guess I know now that I don't stand a chance, _ever_, with you._

He watched her stalk away from him and swung up onto her bay gelding. She gathered her reins almost violently and without a backward look rode out of the yard.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sam and Jake didn't speak the next day, even during their classes. Jake could feel Sam's eyes on him when his back was turned to her during their English and Spanish classes, but he didn't turn around. When the classes were over, he got up and left the room.

While they had been in school, it had snowed. The students were engaging in good natured snowball fights as they headed for the buses or their vehicles.

Sam spied Jake walking towards his truck. She bent to pick up some snow.

"You're not going to put that down my back are you?" Jen shrugged up her shoulders.

"No, I'm going to throw it at Jake," Sam told her. "He's been acting like a jerk."

"Go for it," Jen encouraged. "Hurry though. You don't want to miss the bus."

Sam packed the snow together and then took aim at the back of Jake's head. She watched in satisfaction when the snowball hit him right above the collar of his coat.

Jake turned, intent on getting back whoever it was, a small smile on his face. Until he saw it was Sam. His face blanked out quickly.

Sam took a few steps towards him, holding her arms out to her side, making herself a bigger target.

"All I wanted was a friendly snowball fight," she told him with a smile.

"Your friend ain't here no more," Jake responded, turning away from her, going to his truck and getting in, leaving Sam devastated as she watched him drive away.

It had happened so quickly that Sam rewound the scene in her head several times before she realized what Jake had said and then done.

"What happened?" Jen asked when Sam started back.

"Nothing," Sam was shaking as she picked up her backpack and headed for the bus.

Jen looked at Sam, then to where Jake had been, then back at Sam, not believing it for a minute. Something Ely had done had upset Sam.

"Something happened," Jen said as she slid into the seat next to Sam.

"Jake's an idiot," Sam murmured.

"It's about time you realized that," Jen told her.

Sam's head snapped around to look at her.

"I've been trying to tell you that for years," Jen continued. "He's a jerk who takes out his problems on you. You're well rid of him."

"He's a jerk," Sam nodded.

"A moron," Jen said. "He never really was a friend to you."

"Now wait a minute," Sam told her. "He's acting like an idiot now, but there were times…" She broke off when she saw Jen's grin.

"You brat," Sam laughed. "You did that on purpose."

"Well, yeah," Jen laughed too. "Call him later and apologize."

"Apologize!" Sam yelped. "I didn't do anything. He's the one who got all weird about Kit."

"Doesn't matter," Jen shrugged. "Just apologize. You'll thank me later."

"I will not apologize for something I didn't do," Sam shook her head.

"Okay," Jen said. "Think about it though."

Sam nodded and sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jake and Sam ignored each other while at school, further devastating Sam. She was missing her friend. Sam talked to Jen about it during lunch one day.

"I'm telling you, apologize," Jen told her. "He's too stubborn to realize he's an idiot and to do it. If you value that friendship, you'll have to be the one to do it."

Sam was beginning to think Jen was right. Her gaze shifted to where Jake normally sat with Darrell and his other friends and sat upright in shock.

"What?" Jen asked turning to look. Her mouth formed an O.

Rachel Slocum was sitting at the table next to Jake, laughing up into his face. She touched his arm as she did.

"That creep," Jen muttered.

"He deserves her," Sam gathered up her things and started out of the lunch room. She didn't even bother looking towards Jake. Jen caught up to her.

"I'm sorry," Jen told her.

"Don't be," Sam responded. "I'm just happy I found out what a moron he was before…"

"Before what?" Jen wondered.

"Nothing," Sam shook her head. "It doesn't matter. _He_ doesn't matter."

Jake had been well aware of Sam as she went by him. He had watched her out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't even glanced at him. Rachel touched his arm again and he reluctantly looked at her wondering what the heck she wanted with him.

"So Jake," Rachel was saying. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Jake asked, totally lost. He guessed she hadn't realized he wasn't paying any attention to her.

Across the table, Darrell snorted.

"About taking me to the prom," Rachel said.

"The prom?" Jake yelped. "I, uh, no way I, uh, don't dance…"

"I'll teach you," Rachel insisted.

Darrell guffawed and Jake looked at him, begging for help with his eyes. Darrell's eyes told him he was on his own. _What are my eyes telling you now, Darrell? _Darrell just laughed harder.

"Uh, thanks Rachel, but no," Jake shook his head. "I don't do dances."

"I'll take you, darlin'," Darrell volunteered. Jake could see the sarcasm in Darrell's expression.

Rachel looked at Darrell like he was a lower life form. "No thanks." Then she turned towards Jake again. "Let me know if you change your mind, Jake. I'd love to go to prom with you. We'd make such a cute couple."

Darrell didn't try to hide his amusement. He sputtered with laughter.

"Barbarian," Rachel sneered as she stood up and left the table to return to her friends.

"Nice seeing you, Ice Queen," Darrell responded. "My gosh, Jake! That was priceless. I think you should go with her."

Jake looked at him like he was crazy, which of course Jake was convinced he was.

"I don't do dances and I sure as heck don't do proms," Jake shuddered.

"What if Sam wanted to go?" Darrell dared.

"Well that's not gonna happen," Jake shook his head.

"What did you do to her?" Darrell wondered.

Jake sighed. _I acted like an idiot and lost my best friend and the woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Too bad she'll never know how I feel now._

"It's a long story," Jake said instead.

"Maybe I'll ask Sam to the prom," Darrell pretended to ponder.

"You're not a senior, remember?" Jake snapped.

"Oh that's a low blow, bro," Darrell told him.

Jake sighed again. "Sorry."

"Whatever you did to Sammy, fix it," Darrell suggested. "Since you two aren't talkin', you've become a son of a gun."

Darrell stood up and left Jake to stare after him in shock.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The days and weeks passed without the two friends resolving their differences. Jake missed his friend, but he didn't know how to settle things between them. He felt her gaze sometimes while they were in class, but if he turned around she was looking away from him.

Jake had gone out and gotten Linc's Appy mare, returning her to the millionaire. He had missed Sam not going out with him, but he didn't call her to ask her to go with him.

Linc had given Jake a large reward for bringing the mare back. Jake put half in his bank account and the other half he had given to Wyatt for Sam. At first Wyatt didn't want to accept it on Sam's behalf, telling Jake he should give it to Sam himself, but Jake had just shook his head and gone home. Wyatt had watched him go, knowing the two young people were too stubborn for their own good.

Brynna's due date approached and the family started getting ready for the new little arrival. Brynna had been let go early from work and Sam worried that her replacement would harm the Phantom. She vowed to go to his valley during Christmas vacation.

Two days before school was due to be out, a sudden storm caused the school district to call a snow day. Sam was excited. Jen had been hinting at a secret and the two friends planned on riding out to War Drum Flats so Jen could tell Sam.

"Chores first," Dad told her. "I don't like the fact that you can't go to school, but you can go riding, but there isn't much I can do about your school canceling."

"It's not my fault," Sam reminded him.

"No," Dad shook his head. "As soon as you're done the chores, you can meet Jen. Keep an eye on the sky though. Your Gram and I are going into town to do some last minute shopping since neither of us want to wait to do this until after the baby is born."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "I won't be gone long."

"Good," Dad said. "I don't want to leave Brynna alone for very long. Your Gram thinks she'll have the baby early."

"Not this early," Sam gasped.

"I don't know," Dad shrugged. "I hope not. She's got a couple of weeks before she's due so you should be okay."

_Should be okay?_ Sam's mind screamed.

Dad patted her shoulder. "When I get back from town, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"When I get back," Dad insisted. He was going to tell her about what Jake had done with Slocum's reward.

Sam nodded and got busy. When she was done, Dad and Gram had already left for Darton.

"Are you all right, Brynna?" Sam asked her stepmother.

"I'm fine, honey," Brynna smiled at Sam. To Sam, it looked more like a grimace. "Just a bit of gas."

"I should be back in a few hours," Sam told her.

"I plan on taking a nap," Brynna said. Sam watched as she went into the living room and curled up on the couch.

Sam put on her warmest coat, gloves and hat and went out to saddle Ace. She waved at Ross and Dallas as she rode out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Did you know Jake found Hotspot?" Jen asked when they met up.

"No," Sam shook her head. "Good for him."

"Linc gave him a huge reward, or so says my dad," Jen continued.

"He earned it," Sam said.

"Rachel's twin showed up," Jen told her and Sam could tell Jen was excited.

"Yeah?" Sam responded. "What's he like?"

"He's way cute," Jen gushed. Sam grinned at her friend.

"Cute's good."

"He's really good with horses too," Jen said.

"Good with horses is good too," Sam laughed.

"He's nothing like Linc or Rachel," Jen finished.

"That's the best news," Sam told her. "Of course, he's a Slocum, so maybe he'll end up that way."

"I don't think so," Jen shook her head. "He's really polite and has got the cutest accent."

Sam snorted and Jen swatted her.

"You miss Jake," Jen said.

"No I don't," Sam shook her head.

"Don't lie to me, Sam," Jen told her.

Sam sighed. "Yeah I do. We've been, or rather we had been, friends for so long that it seems weird that we aren't now."

"Call him," Jen urged.

"I can't," Sam shook her head. "I don't know why he was so angry."

"Does it matter?" Jen wondered.

"Not to me," Sam shrugged. "Obviously it does to him. He hasn't tried to talk to me or anything since."

"Have you tried?" Jen tilted her head at her friend.

"No," Sam's voice was barely audible.

"Then call him," Jen said. "Sam, you know Jake. He won't call you even if what he really, really wants to do."

"I know," Sam sighed.

"Do it," Jen urged again. "Do it before the both of you find it easier _not_ to be friends."

"I'll try," Sam said softly. "He'll prolly hang up on me."

"I doubt it," Jen responded. "I bet he's as miserable as you are."

"I'm not miserable," Sam insisted.

"Oh Sam," Jen just laughed.

"Oh Sam, what?" Sam asked. "I'm not miserable."

"Samantha Anne," Jen continued to laugh. "If there was a picture next to the word _miserable_ in the dictionary, it would be yours."

Sam had to laugh. "Okay, okay I'll see about calling him though I have no idea what I'll say."

"It doesn't matter," Jen told her. "What matters is one of you has to make the first move before it's too late."

They stayed out talking a bit longer until it started to snow. It seemed like one second it was clear and the next it was almost a blizzard, it had come up on them so quickly.

"I'm outta here," Jen swung up on her palomino mare.

"Be careful on the way home," Sam mounted Ace.

"You too," Jen said. "This is going to be a bad storm. I can feel it."

"Oh great," Sam groaned. "I hope Dad and Gram are back."

"Call me if you talk to Jake," Jen requested.

"I will," Sam promised. "Thanks Jen."

"Nada."

The two friends galloped for home, the snow deepening by the second.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Where's Dad?" Sam looked out the window for what had to be the hundredth time.

"I'm sure they closed the roads," Brynna said from the couch.

The storm had magnified, dumping a couple of feet of snow on them in record time. Dad and Gram hadn't made it home.

"Oh!" Brynna looked down.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"My water just broke," Brynna stood up and Sam could see the wet spot on the couch.

"No," Sam staggered back a step. "You can't have."

"Well I did," Brynna told her.

"We better get to the hospital," Sam started running towards the door.

"Sam, think for a second," Brynna's voice stopped her. "There is no way we're going to make the hospital."

"Please," Sam begged. "We have to try."

"You can do this," Brynna said.

"No, I can't," Sam almost wailed. _I'm just fifteen. I can't do this._

"Wait!" Sam yelped. "Jake's mom had six babies. Maybe she can help."

"Good idea," Brynna grunted as she sat back down.

Sam ran to the phone, picking it up and dialing Three Ponies. Her knees gave out when Jake answered the phone. She almost collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Jake?" Sam almost didn't recognize her own voice.

"What's wrong?" Jake's capable voice felt like a caress. He sounded like her friend again and all the sullenness he'd had was gone.

"Brynna's in labor and it's just the two of us," Sam told him.

"Oh man!" Jake groaned.

"Do you think your mom…" Sam broke off as her voice gave out.

"Yeah, she'll know what to do," Jake said. Sam heard Maxine's voice in the background. "Hang in there. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Jake, the roads are closed," Sam was almost whining again.

"I said we'll be there," Jake's voice was forceful. "Hang in there Brat. We will be there."

Sam hung up the phone and put her face in her hands. There was no way they'd get through no matter whose vehicle they drove. She knew that. Oh gosh, she was going to have to deliver this baby all on her own.

"What's going on Jake?" Maxine asked.

Jake explained it to her. Maxine put her hand over her mouth.

"We need to get there," Maxine stated. Jake nodded.

"How though?" he wondered. "There is no way any of our trucks can get through."

"Not even one of the twin's vehicles?" Maxine asked.

Jake shook his head. "We could ride over."

"In this blizzard?" Maxine yelped.

"What choice do we have?" Jake asked.

"None," Maxine sighed. "Go get dressed and let's go."

Jake ran for his room and started putting on his cold weather gear. He stripped out of his jeans and pulled on a pair of long underwear. He pulled on a couple pairs of wool socks before putting his jeans back on.

"Ready, honey?" Maxine was outside of his door and Jake joined her in the hallway.

"What horse should I ride?" Maxine asked.

Jake was amazed that his mother had embraced this idea so quickly. She didn't ride much. He was thinking about which horse to put her on when he saw Quinn in the kitchen.

"Quinn's," Jake said.

"Quinn's what?" Quinn asked.

"Mom's gonna ride Chip," Jake told him.

"Now?" Quinn yelped, looking out the window at the blizzard.

"Sam's stepmom is in labor," Jake explained.

"Gotcha," Quinn nodded. "Come on, let me get Chip saddled for you, Mom."

Quinn went out with Jake to catch the horses and get them saddled.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Quinn asked.

"Thanks, but we should be okay," Jake responded. "I'm sure you guys will be busy here."

"Yeah we'll have to drop some hay, I'm sure," Quinn nodded.

"I'm taking one of the walkie-talkies," Jake told him. "I don't trust the phone lines."

"Got your cell?" Quinn asked, tightening Chip's cinch.

"Yeah," Jake finished and led his big black mare out of the barn into the storm.

Maxine was waiting for them on the porch in a large, red, coat that covered her from her head to her ankles. Neither guy had ever seen that coat before.

"Ready?" Maxine drew on her gloves.

"Yeah," Jake swung into Witch's saddle and waited for Quinn to help Mom onto his horse.

"He neck reins, Mom," Quinn told her.

"Of course he does," Maxine rolled her eyes at her son. "Let's go, Jake."

The two of them started for River Bend.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Brynna was panting on the couch and Sam was groaning to herself as she sat in the nearby chair. It had been over an hour since she had talked to Jake. When she had checked the phone a bit ago, it wasn't working. Jake and his mom weren't coming and they couldn't call here and tell her.

Like a fool, she hadn't charged up her cell phone and she couldn't use it. Not that there would be cell service either.

"We're getting closer," Brynna told her.

_No, please no!_

Wait, was that Blaze barking?

"Is that Blaze?" Brynna asked.

"I'll go look," Sam practically exploded out of the chair and ran into the kitchen. She looked out the window and saw two almost identical horses being led to the barn.

"Sam, open up," she heard Maxine's voice on the porch.

Sam opened the door and Maxine almost fell into the house.

"Thank God, you came," Sam hugged the other woman. "Wait, how did you…" She thought of the two horses she had seen. "You rode?"

"Dashing through the snow," Maxine joked, taking off her coat. "Is Brynna sleeping?"

"No," Brynna's tired voice came to them in the kitchen.

Maxine went into the living room while Sam wondered where Jake was.

"Sam?" she heard Maxine call to her. Sam shut the door and joined the other two women.

About thirty minutes later, Brynna gave birth to a little boy. It was Sam's arms which caught him as he made his entrance into the world.

"My gosh," Sam looked down at the little baby. He was so tiny. She handed her little brother to Brynna.

"Meet Cody," Brynna said in a singsong voice as she looked down at her son.

"Hi Cody," Maxine smiled down at the baby.

"Oh I need to tell Ross and Dallas," Sam yelped, running towards the front door.

She skidded to a stop when she saw Ross and Dallas standing on the porch.

"I have a new baby brother," Sam told them.

"Do you now," Dallas grinned at her. "Are they both all right?"

"They're great," Sam nodded. "Have you seen Jake?"

Dallas and Ross exchanged glances.

"The last we saw him he was in the barn," Dallas told her.

"He seemed kinda squeamish," Ross chuckled.

"Oh," Sam was disappointed. She had missed her friend and his coming to her aid without question had only shown her how much he had meant to her.

"You call us if you need anything," Dallas broke into her thoughts.

"I will, thanks," Sam shut the door and leaned against it.

A little while later, while Maxine and Brynna talked diapers and Cody was sleeping Sam went into the kitchen to get herself something to eat. She heard the front door open, knowing it had to be Jake. Dallas and Ross would have knocked first.

"Hey," Sam greeted him.

Jake flicked his eyes to her. "Hey." He looked nervous and for a second, Sam thought he'd bolt out the door again.

"Want something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Jake rubbed the back of his neck, telling Sam more than words how nervous or upset he was.

"Sandwich or soup?" Sam asked. "Or both?"

"Sandwich is fine," Jake murmured quietly.

Sam nodded, pulling out the fixings for a roast beef sandwich. Jake stood behind her, so close that he could smell the lavender scent of her. He had missed her.

When she was finished, he grabbed the sandwich and took a bite before she could put it on a plate and hand it to him. Sam laughed softly.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"Tea?" Jake answered, surprising her.

"Sure," Sam started heating the water.

Jake cleared his throat and Sam glanced at him.

"Kit wasn't being truthful," Jake said.

"Oh?" she murmured. _Please don't let us argue again._

"He can't go back to doing rodeo," Jake explained. "His wrist is too bad."

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered. "He must be devastated."

Jake nodded, watching her closely, gauging her reaction to the news about Kit.

"What?" Sam asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring him down.

"Nothin'," Jake shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich.

Sam poured the hot water over the tea bag and then put it down in front of Jake. Their eyes met briefly.

"Thanks," Jake told her.

Sam nodded and made herself a sandwich, putting it down on the table before going and getting herself a soda from the refrigerator.

She felt Jake's eyes on her again.

"What?" she asked again.

Jake shook his head, looking down at his sandwich.

"Something," Sam insisted.

Jake looked down again, then met her eyes one more time.

"I ah," Jake stammered. He took a deep breath. "I'm ah, sorry."

"Me too," Sam sighed. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Jake said so quietly that Sam barely heard him.

"So are we friends again?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," Jake nodded.

"I'm glad," Sam smiled at him. Jake smiled back at her.

"Stand up," Sam told him, motioning him up on his feet with her hands.

"What?"

"Stand up," she said again, standing herself.

Jake stood up, confusion in his face. He grunted when Sam threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. _My gosh, did she not have any idea how he felt about her?_

He had missed her so much. Jake had wanted to call her and apologize, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure how she would have responded to him and so he didn't. It made him sick to realize they wasted so much time being mad.

However, he also rejoiced inside that when she needed someone, she had called him. He still had hope that one day she would realize they were made for each other and she would come to care about him as he did about her.

Sam was surprised that Jake tolerated her hug for as long as he did. He felt great against her and she nuzzled into him briefly, smelling the manly smell of him. She had missed him a lot and she rejoiced inside that they were friends again. She vowed never to let their disagreements get to this point again.

Later that night she dug around behind her dresser for the turtle necklace, putting it on top of the dresser to start wearing it again, starting tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Both Maxine and Jake spent the night at River Bend. Maxine slept on the couch, Jake went to the bunkhouse. Sam tried to convince him he could sleep in the house, but he had looked at her like she was crazy and insisted on going to the bunkhouse.

Dad had finally gotten though on the phone and Sam had told him that Cody had been born. She smiled as she listened to him give out a cowboy yell and heard the congratulations from the others stuck at Clara's.

"Dad, I'd like to go check on the Phantom tomorrow," Sam told him.

"If you go, take Jake with you and ride Jeepers," Dad responded. "There's too much snow out there for Ace to get through."

"Okay, thanks," Sam said, seeing Brynna standing nearby. "Brynna's up and wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm proud of you honey," Dad told her and Sam blushed with pride. She handed the phone to her stepmother and went out into the living room.

Maxine gave her a knowing look when Sam plopped down on the couch.

"Are you and my son speaking again?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah," Sam couldn't help the smile.

Maxine smiled back at her. She looked towards the doorway, then back at Sam.

"Don't tell him I told you, but he missed you," Maxine almost whispered. "He was miserable and didn't know how to fix it. That son of mine isn't very worldly, especially when it comes to women."

"I missed him too," Sam confessed. She blushed at the look Maxine gave her. Sam had to look away. There was too much knowledge in that look and Sam didn't want to deal with it yet.

"He told me about Kit," Sam told Jake's mom.

"Kit's heading to Hawaii," Maxine said. "He was offered the foreman's job on a ranch there."

"Really?" Sam was surprised. "That's so far away."

Maxine gave her another look. She was wondering if Jake had been right and Samantha had a crush on Kit.

"Won't you miss him?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Maxine responded. "A mother always misses her children when they're not with her. However, his going to Hawaii is good for both my sons."

Sam gave her a questioning look. Maxine took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jake didn't tell you why he was upset," Maxine stated. It wasn't a question but Sam shook her head.

"Jake was upset because of a couple of things," Maxine confided. "First he thought you had a crush on Kit."

Sam's jaw dropped and her mouth opened and closed as she tried to figure out how to respond. Maxine held up a hand.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not," Maxine told her. "That's what he thought and it upset him. Secondly, Jake was worried that Kit would want to take over the ranch while he was at college."

Jake's behavior suddenly made a lot of sense to Sam. She nodded, letting Maxine know she understood.

"Exactly," Maxine continued. "Of all my sons, it's Jake who cares the most about the ranch."

"Quinn and I talked about it once," Sam said. "At his graduation party. I asked if he was going to continue going to school and he said all he needed to know is how to say 'yes Jake, no Jake, anything you say, Jake'."

Maxine laughed. Sam laughed with her.

"That sounds like him," Maxine shook her head. "Anyway, that's what was going on with Jake. I thought you should know."

"I don't have a crush on Kit," Sam told her. "He's my big brother just like all of your sons."

_Oh Samantha_, Maxine thought. _You two are just going to continue this dance for awhile aren't you?_

Instead, Maxine just nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sam got up early, dressing in her warmest clothes and went outside. She had put on her turtle necklace and smiled as it nestled at the hollow of her throat. She hadn't warned Jake that she was going to check on the Phantom. He would have argued with her about it. This way he couldn't argue much or if he did, Sam could ignore him and just go without him. She knew he'd never let her go out in this amount of snow alone. She smiled to herself. If he was upset, he'd just have to get over it.

She saw Jake come out of the barn with a couple of flakes of hay in his arms. He watched her warily as she approached him. Sam saw him check out the way she was dressed as he tossed the flakes of hay over the fence for the pasture horses.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked and Sam snorted. He smiled at her. He saw a glimpse of the turtle necklace around her neck again and his smile broadened.

"I need to check on the Phantom," Sam told him.

"Brat, he's a wild horse," Jake spoke like he was speaking to a child. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Well I'm checking anyway," Sam shrugged. "You can either come or not. It's up to you."

Jake gave a longsuffering sigh and whistled for Witch. Sam smiled to herself. Her plan had worked perfectly.

She caught Jeepers Creepers, their big rangy Appaloosa. Her saddle wouldn't fit on his broad back so she used one of the other saddles which was too big for her seat. She slid around a bit as she mounted and got settled. Jake watched from the back of his mare. He nodded when she indicated she was ready and the two of them rode out.

"The valley?" Jake asked as they rode along.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I'm sure they holed up there during the storm."

A while later they both heard the thumping sound of a helicopter.

"Why are they out today?" Sam yelped.

"Maybe they're concerned about the herd too," Jake shrugged.

"They're not concerned with anything except gathering it up," Sam urged Jeepers faster. Jake and Witch kept pace with the Appaloosa.

"They're right over the valley," Sam told Jake as they got closer. She pulled up Jeepers at the tunnel entrance and shook her fist at the helicopter.

Suddenly, she saw a shelf of snow break off and start to plummet towards her. Jeepers reared as tons of snow rushed towards them.

"Brat!" Jake shouted, reaching out towards her, trying to grab something of hers to pull her out of harms way. Witch screamed in terror but stayed with her master, keeping her body under his as he strained towards Sam.

Jeepers ducked out from under Sam and headed for home. Sam heard Jake's shout as she crawled on her hands and knees towards the tunnel entrance, just as the snow came down where she had been.

She sat on the tunnel floor with her hands over her ears as the roar of the avalanche drowned out every other sound. When it was finally over, Sam looked back towards the entrance only to see snow and rocks. She was alone. She hoped and prayed that Jake was all right.

Jake. Oh gosh, he was probably half way to River Bend to gather help. She had to get out of here. She stumbled towards the valley and was greeted by the Phantom. He snorted at her before coming to her. Sam looked around and saw the horses all looked good, coming through the blizzard just fine.

Now, it was her turn to help them again by getting the heck out of there. She looked up the walls of the valley, wondering if she could climb out.

First though she needed to rest. Her legs were wobbly from the fear she had suffered when she had been caught in the avalanche. She sat on a boulder and that's when she realized her Stetson was gone.

"Darn it, I loved that hat," Sam looked back towards the tunnel but knew going back to try and find it was useless.

She looked up at the silver stallion as he snorted at her again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam murmured, standing up. "I need to go to keep you safe. I really just want to lie down and sleep for a bit."

She started looking at the walls again and thought she found a good spot to start climbing. Sam was dreading this but the alternative frightened her more.

With one last hug and kiss for her horse, she started her climb. After about thirty minutes Sam stopped to rest. Her knees were rubbery from the effort of climbing. She felt pebbles hitting the top of her head and looked up. Right into the face of Jake Ely.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When Sam had disappeared under the avalanche of snow, Jake had almost panicked.

"Sam!" he shouted over and over to no avail. Just like that, she was gone.

His first impulse was to wheel Witch around and start back to gather help. His mare had taken three leaps towards home when Jake had pulled her up. He realized what that would mean to Sam and the wild horses she loved.

He reined his horse back towards the way he had come, determined to find another way into the valley. Jake dismounted and started walking the lip of the cliffs, trying to find a way down. That's when he spied Sam sitting on the boulder with the Phantom standing nearby. Jake was sure the horse spotted him by the way he lifted his head and snorted towards him. Jake crouched down and lay on his stomach to watch instead.

His heart was in his throat as Sam started to climb. Jake didn't dare distract her and let her know he was there. He was too afraid she would stumble and fall, dashing her tender head on the rocks below. Rather, he went and got his rope from Witch's saddle in case he could somehow lift her up the rocks.

When he got back to his observation spot, he loosened some pebbles when he crept forward, sending them down on Sam's head. When she looked up at him, he locked his gaze with hers.

"Hey," Jake greeted her calmly, not wanting her to know how afraid he was.

"How long have you been there?" Sam asked, the relief at seeing him making her knees weak.

"Awhile," Jake told her and Sam realized he was using his horse voice on her to keep her calm.

She started to look down.

"Let's not do that," Jake said. "Take this instead." He lowered his rope to her.

Sam freed up one hand to take it.

"Tie it around your waist," Jake instructed her, reminding her how to tie the proper knot.

Sam followed his instruction and looked up at him when she was done. His eyes held hers once more and Sam felt the strength from it. They were best friends again. She could do anything with Jake by her side. Her thoughts surprised her. She pushed her feelings down inside of her to examine later.

"Ready?" Jake asked, standing up and grabbing the rope with both hands. His forearms bulged and Sam sighed at the sight of them. She wanted to feel those strong arms around her as he held her. She pushed that thought down as well.

Instead, she nodded. Jake started pulling her up inch by inch. She could see the sweat on his forehead as he strained. Their eyes still locked as he worked. Dark brown eyes on brown eyes, each telling the other what they meant to them.

When Jake pulled her over the side, she sprawled at his feet, taking in great gulps of air. Her arms wrapped around his ankles, not wanting to let go of him. He stooped to put his hands under her arms and picked her up, taking her away from the edge of the cliff.

Sam wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. She didn't realize she was chanting his name as she hung onto him.

"Shhh, you're all right now, Brat," Jake crooned to her as he held her. My gosh, as dirty as she was, she smelled wonderful and felt wonderful in his arms. He held onto her as if she might disappear if he let go. He came to the realization that he loved her. It had taken almost losing her in an avalanche for him to admit it to himself. He couldn't help kissing the top of her head.

Sam whimpered his name, so happy to be safe now. She was safe in Jake's arms. She'd always be safe in Jake's arms, she knew. Oh gosh, did he just kiss the top of her head?

"Come on, let's get you home," Jake murmured. He carried her to where Witch was waiting, putting her back on her feet when they reached the big black mare.

"Have you seen my hat?" Sam asked him suddenly.

Jake gave her a look. "Yeah. The last time I saw it, it had a couple tons of rock and snow coming down on it."

"I loved that hat," Sam sighed.

"Cheer up, maybe you'll get a new one for Christmas," he grinned at her.

Jake grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. He glanced at her as he swung up on his horse. He reached down for Sam and she grasped his hand, letting him pull her up behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Are you always going to be like this?" Jake teased as he looked back at her with a lopsided smile on his handsome face.

"Like what?" Sam wondered.

"Guess that answers my question," Jake chuckled. Sam had to laugh as the two of them headed for home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The months passed. Kit went to live in Hawaii and be the foreman of the horse ranch there. Adam had moved to Reno and opened his own business featuring hiking and camping equipment.

The two friends felt closer to each other due to what they had been through. While neither was ready to declare their feelings outright to the other, it seemed to everyone else around them that the feelings were there, just not spoken out loud. What the two were waiting for confused everyone else.

Jake had gotten her a new Stetson for Christmas and the braided stampede string was made from the tail hairs from Witch. Sam treasured it, knowing Jake would not braid tail hairs from his mare for just anyone.

Sam wore the turtle necklace every day again. To her it became a symbol of her friendship to Jake. She could hide her feelings by ducking her head like a turtle, but they were still there. She just wasn't ready to say anything out loud.

Obviously, Jake wasn't either. They didn't really talk much about what had happened at the Phantom's hidden valley. The two of them were the only ones who knew.

As far as Jake was concerned, nobody else needed to know. There was no way he was going to tell Wyatt just how close his daughter had come to death. Jake was afraid he'd ship Sam back to San Francisco.

Dad had told Sam about what Jake had done with Linc Slocum's reward. Sam's jaw had dropped in shock.

She had confronted Jake about splitting the reward with her.

"Are you insane?" Sam had asked him one day in class.

"Depends on who's askin' and who they're askin'," Jake responded. Normally Sam would have laughed at Jake making a joke, but she was too upset.

"I'm talking about Linc's reward," Sam said.

"Oh that," Jake murmured. "You earned it."

"Jake, I didn't earn anything," Sam insisted.

"I disagree," he shrugged.

"I don't care if you disagree," Sam huffed.

She heard Jake's chuckle and she wanted to swat him.

"Oh I get it," Sam laughed.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You gave me half of the reward and then made up with me because you want a really special dinner," Sam said.

"Darn, you found me out," Jake's eyes were dancing with humor.

"I knew it," Sam gave him a superior smile.

"Steak, lobster, shrimp, loaded baked potato, salad and soup," Jake recited.

"I want to see you eat all that," Sam grinned. "You'd explode."

"Yeah, but I'd explode on your tab," Jake grinned back at her. "Better than having to pay for it, then exploding."

Sam couldn't bite back the laughter that built up in her. Jake's mouth twitched.

"You are happier," Jen noticed also.

"Yeah, I am," Sam agreed. "I did miss him. How's Ryan?"

Jen and Ryan Slocum had sorta become unofficial boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam wasn't thrilled with Ryan, but he did like horses and so far he didn't seem as bad as his father and twin sister. There was just something about him that Sam didn't trust. She figured it was his last name and sooner or later he'd prove to be a Slocum.

"Ryan's good," Jen beamed. "We're going to a movie tonight."

"What are you going to see?" Sam asked.

"A new movie about a small time girl living in Washington and she discovers the guy she has a crush on is a vampire," Jen told her.

Sam gaped at her friend. "You're kidding."

"No," Jen shook her head. "It's supposed to be very good. I read the book."

"How could you not know your crush was a vampire?" Sam giggled. "I mean, come on. The first time he nuzzled into your neck, you'd get a clue."

Jen giggled. "If he nuzzled into your neck. Not all crushes get that close."

"True," Sam nodded. "I need to crush to nuzzle into my neck."

"You and me both," Jen laughed.

"You're closer to it than I am," Sam pointed out. "At least you go out on dates. Think of poor little ol' me stuck at home because nobody has enough of a crush on me to nuzzle into my neck and prove or not prove they're a vampire or at least take me to a movie."

"Wow, that was a mouthful and one heck of a run on sentence," Jen laughed. "And you in senior English."

"Oh shut up," Sam pretended to huff, but she was laughing.

"And you want me to feel sorry that you don't have anyone to bite your neck?" Jen teased.

"You'll tell me if Ryan turns out to be a vampire, right," Sam joked.

"Of course," Jen promised. "You'd be the first I'd tell."

The two friends laughed together at their silliness.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Spring was finally pushing through in Nevada. The horses were feeling the warmer air and starting to shed out their winter coats.

For Sam, her days as a sophomore were coming to an end. For Jake, his graduation from high school was right around the corner. It still saddened Sam to think that Jake would be gone. She tried not to think about it.

Jen started calling Sam _Scarlet O'Hara_. Sam kept telling Jen that she'd think about Jake and his leaving tomorrow, much like the character of Scarlet. The two friends would laugh about it, but for Sam it was just easier not to think about it. She wasn't ready to think about it.

Thinking about it would be admitting something for Sam and she wasn't quite ready yet to admit anything about her feelings for Jake. So right now, it was just easier not to.

Sam thought Jake was feeling the same way. Something had passed between them when she had climbed the rock wall at the Phantom's valley. Neither had spoken of it. Neither had told anyone else, but it had been there. Both knew it had been there and for now, that was enough.

Unknown to Sam, Jake was being pressured at home to do something so foreign to him he couldn't believe his mother was actually him to do this.

"I can't," Jake told her.

"You have to," Maxine responded. "You're graduating in a month. I want you to do this. For me."

"Aw Mom," Jake almost whined, much to the amusement of Nate, Bryan and Quinn.

"Put on your big boy shorts and deal with it, Jake," Maxine told him.

Jake couldn't help it, he snorted. His brothers burst out laughing. Their mother never talked like that.

"I don't have anyone to go with," Jake played his trump card.

"Ask Samantha," Maxine played hers.

Jake knew he was sunk. He admired his mother suckering him like that, but he had no more arguments for her. Maxine gave him a sly grin before leaving the family room to go into the room she shared with her husband.

"She's sneaky," Jake complained to his brothers.

"Yep, she is," Nate agreed with a laugh.

"Face it, Jakey," Quinn told him. "She suckered you good."

"So just ask Sammy," Bryan shrugged. "Who else would you ask?"

"No one, not even Sam," Jake said. "You guys know I don't dance."

"Sammy dances good enough for both of you," Nate told him.

"Even without a pole," Quinn needled Jake.

Jake groaned. "Gosh, don't remind me that I said that to her. My arm still hurts from where she punched me."

"It's a wonder she didn't blacken your eye," Bryan laughed.

"I'm surprised she didn't," Nate said.

"So am I, quite frankly," Jake admitted. "I'd have deserved it."

"Just don't say it if she goes to prom with you," Quinn suggested.

Jake gave his brother a look and got up to go to his room.

"Just checkin'," Quinn laughed as Jake left.

"He's scared spitless," Nate laughed.

"Oh yeah," Bryan agreed. "He's in there wondering if he can break a leg or something so he doesn't have to go."

"I don't think Mom would even let him out of it if he was in a wheelchair," Quinn was laughing heartily.

"Not even if he was on life support," his twin quipped, setting off all three guys.

Jake having to go to prom was going to be good and his brothers couldn't wait to see what happened and to tease him about it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Jake wasn't sure how to go about asking Sam to the prom. Mom hadn't given him any hints on how to, she just had told him he needed to go.

Jake finally decided to ask her when they were away from school. No way, he could do it at school.

He cornered her in the River Bend barn. She was grooming Ace. Jake leaned against the doorjamb watching and listening as she groomed and talked to her little mustang. He smiled as she told the horse everything that was going on in her life. Jake wasn't sure he should hear all of this so he made a noise to let her know he was there.

Sam's head swung around, the brush pausing in mid-air.

"Hey," Sam greeted him. "I didn't know you were here."

"Hey," Jake pushed off from the door frame and strode towards her. His black hat was low over his eyes and Sam knew he had done it on purpose. Something was up.

She watched him warily as he approached. Jake saw the wariness in her eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" Sam wondered.

"I, uh, need to, uh, um, er, ask you, uh, something," Jake managed to get out, not looking at her.

"What?" Sam asked, her voice full of suspicion.

Jake's mouth twitched at her expression.

"I'm nervous now," Sam told him. "Just spit it out, Jake."

Jake gave a longsuffering sigh and he rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Should I sit down?" Sam inquired.

Jake shook his head. He glanced at her and for a second she saw the fear in his eyes before he looked away again.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore, do you?" Sam's voice was wooden.

"What?" Jake yelped. "No."

Sam dropped the brush as she took a step back from him. He saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"No, Brat," Jake grabbed her arm. "That's not it. Mom's making me go to prom."

"Oh," Sam murmured. She looked away from him again. "Do you need my help deciding who to ask?"

Jake's surprised glance slid to her, but she wasn't looking at him.

"I know who to ask," Jake told her, his voice soft.

"Don't use your horse voice on me, Ely," Sam snapped. "Just go find whoever it is and ask them."

"Will you go with me?" Jake asked. Her eyes flicked to his face. He had bumped back his hat and she could see his eyes. He looked nervous. Almost as if he expected her to laugh or make fun of him.

"Really?" Sam questioned.

Jake nodded, his eyes anxious as he watched her.

"Is your mom making you ask me?" Sam had to ask.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and Sam snorted. Jake gave her a lopsided grin.

"Silly question, sorry," Sam's eyes were dancing with humor. The two of them laughed together.

Jake finally raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Sam laughed. "I forgot to answer you didn't I? Yes, I'll go with you to please your mother."

Jake burst out laughing and Sam couldn't help the broad smile as she looked at him. He threw his head back, his eyes squinting, his white teeth flashing in his dark face. His dimple popped once in his cheek. Sam giggled.

"You are priceless, Brat," Jake shook his head as he tried to get his laughter under control.

"Well?" Sam put her hands on her hips. "It wasn't the.." Sam stumbled over her words. "Uh." She had been about to say it wasn't the most romantic invitation she had ever received. This wasn't a romantic invitation. Not at all. This was just something Jake was doing to please his mother. This had nothing to do with her. She was just the girl who Jake could talk to enough to ask to the prom.

Jake saw the change in her face and wondered at it.

"Oh darn, I have to wear a dress, don't I?" Sam frowned.

"I promise not to lift it up," Jake told her.

Sam snorted. "I hate it sometimes that you know me too well."

"Why's that?" Jake wondered.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking sometimes," Sam told him.

"You remember Stanley lifting your skirt, but not other things," Jake said instead.

"I told you it's random," Sam shrugged. "I don't really remember who it was, just that it happened."

Jake nodded.

"When is it?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks," Jake responded.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "Wait, I guess I better ask Dad, huh?"

"He might not want you going with me," Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"I'm sure he won't mind, but I'll let you know tomorrow," Sam told him.

"That's fine," Jake said in response. "I appreciate it."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sam shrugged.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Sam's father gave his permission for Sam to go to the prom with Jake. In face, he, Brynna and Gram had a good laugh over how Maxine had suckered Jake into going knowing that the only girl he could ask would be Sam. The same Sam that both families figured Jake was secretly in love with and that they all hoped he'd marry one day.

Sam spent the two weeks trying to find a dress. She finally found a forest green one that Gram, Brynna and Sam agreed on. Neither wanted anything too sexy or daring, but neither did Sam want a turtleneck. The dress was scoop necked and Brynna told Sam she could wear a pair of her hoop earrings and Sam would wear the turtle necklace that Jake had given her.

As the prom approached, Sam was getting nervous for some reason. She knew the only reason Jake had asked her was because he was too shy to ask any other girl, but she couldn't help fretting that he might not like her dress, like what she planned on doing with her hair or not like anything to do with her.

Sam knew she wouldn't be dancing that night. She would sit with Jake at the table and he'd be wanting to leave as soon as he possibly could. Sam debated on whether or not to wear her watch. She was sure Jake would be asking her what time it was every five minutes until he figured it was long enough and be able to leave.

She had to admit, she was curious to see what Jake wore. She had seen him sorta dressed up a couple of times, but never in a suit. It would give her a preview of what he might look like when he got married.

Sam had been in her room late at night, not being able to sleep, when that thought crossed her mind. She had bite back a cry at the thought of seeing Jake at his wedding. She wasn't sure why the idea of Jake at his wedding upset her.

As she lay on her back in bed, she allowed herself to dissect her feelings. She cared a lot about Jake, she would admit that to herself or anyone who might ask. What she wouldn't admit to anyone was just how much she cared. She couldn't admit it even to herself.

She was still worried that she felt more for Jake and something happened and they broke up, it would ruin their friendship. She couldn't do without his friendship so she kept all other thoughts and feelings at bay.

Of course, she knew that if she continued Jake could find someone else and she'd lose him that way. She'd still have his friendship though. Could she stand by and let someone else kiss him?

Not that she had much choice in the matter. Jake had never told her that he cared for her as more than a friend. Yes, she was going to prom with him but she realized that the only reason he was going was that his mother was making him and she was the only girl he talked to due to his shyness.

Sam rolled over onto her side and sighed. There were no easy answers. At least not for her this night.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The night of prom arrived and Sam was nervous as she got ready. Brynna helped curl Sam's hair and insisted that she do her nails. Sam had never worn nail polish before and she kept smearing it until Gram made her sit in a chair in the kitchen without moving. It was the longest ten minutes and Sam's leg had started to bounce as she waited.

"Samantha Anne, quit bouncing that leg," Gram scolded.

Sam rolled her eyes and blew on her fingernails to try and speed up the process.

"That doesn't help," Brynna laughed as she waited with Sam. Brynna was feeding Cody. Cody kept reaching out to Sam, wanting to grab her hand like he normally did, but Brynna was trying to get him to stop. She didn't want Sam's nail polish to smear again.

Finally Gram came over and touched one of Sam's nails and declared the polish was dry enough so that Sam could start getting dressed. Sam glanced at her watch and saw Jake would be there in a few minutes.

"Look how late it is!" Sam yelped running up the stairs to her room. Gram and Brynna exchanged a look, not bothering to hide their smiles.

The phone rang and Gram moved to answer it.

"Hi Grace," it was Jake's mom.

"Hi Maxine," Gram answered.

"Jake just left," Maxine informed her.

"Samantha's almost ready," Gram said.

"I hope these two realize what they mean to each other soon," Maxine sighed.

"I agree," Gram responded. "You did what you could making him go to prom. Now the rest is up to these two young people."

"Clueless young people," Maxine laughed.

Gram laughed too.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take if they don't declare their feelings for each other before long," Maxine said.

"With Jake going away to college, there's always a chance he'll find someone there if he and Samantha haven't realized what they have," Gram agreed.

"Thank goodness he's shy and not like my other sons," Maxine sighed.

"Or that Sam falls in love with one of your other sons while Jake is at college," Gram murmured.

"I think that would crush Jake," Maxine almost whispered.

"We'll just have to hope that the prom goes well and they realize how much they mean to each other," Gram said.

"Maybe Sam can convince Jake to dance to a slow romantic song," Maxine was hopeful though she knew her son.

"He just pulled in," Gram told her.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed that he takes one look at Sam and decides he can't live without her," Maxine said.

"Let's hope," Gram responded and the two women hung up.

"Sam, Jake just pulled in," Gram called up to Sam.

Both Brynna and Gram thought they heard Sam say "shoot" before she called down "thanks". The two women laughed softly.

They heard the soft knock on the front door and Gram went to let Jake in. She knew better than to tell him how handsome he looked in his suit.

"Well hi Jake," Gram greeted him instead. "Sam should be down any minute."

Jake nodded, glancing briefly at Brynna before starting to rub the back of his neck. The two women exchanged small smiles. It was obvious that Jake would rather be anywhere than on his way to prom.

They heard Sam's footsteps on the stairs and both women glanced at Jake, wanting to see his reaction upon seeing Sam in her dress. His eyes widened as he looked at her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Jake was stunned. Sam looked so grown up. Her hair was softly curled around her face before being piled on top of her head. She was wearing a bit of makeup which only enhanced her features. The lip gloss she was wearing made him want to kiss her full lips.

Oh gosh! Jake quickly blanked out his mind and expression before anyone could tell what he was thinking. Instead he decided to fall back on what he knew. How to tease her.

"Wow, you cleaned up nice," he teased.

Sam laughed and for the first time, Jake heard her utter a low, husky, woman's laugh.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing about you, Ely," Sam told him. "I thought you were someone else until you opened your mouth."

The two friends laughed. Gram and Brynna met each others' eyes, knowing what the two were doing. So far, so good. Both Jake and Sam were aware of the other and not sure how to respond, so they had reverted to what they knew. Hopefully they'd end up admitting how they felt by the end of the evening.

"You both look very nice," Gram told them. "We'll need pictures before you go."

"Blackmail against Jake, huh?" Sam teased. She heard Jake's chuckle as they stood together as Gram took their picture.

When Gram had taken the picture, the two friends left. Sam noticed that Jake was driving Bryan's Yukon instead of the truck he usually drove.

"Bryan let you drive his SUV, huh?" Sam remarked. She smiled when Jake opened the door for her.

"Actually, the only reason he did was because I was taking you," Jake laughed as he went around to the driver's side.

"Oh please," Sam scoffed.

"It's the truth," Jake told her, buckling up his seat belt.

"Really?" Sam was surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" Jake asked, backing out and driving out towards Darton. "My brothers like you."

"I love your brothers," Sam murmured with a laugh. Jake gave her a sharp look and Sam wondered at it.

"Speaking of your brothers," Sam began. "Well sorta. Well not really." She laughed. "Anyway, have you decided on a vehicle for your graduation present?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"Truck or SUV?" Sam asked.

"Truck, of course," Jake made a face and Sam laughed.

"Somehow, I knew you'd get a truck," Sam nodded. "What kind?"

"Avalanche," Jake told her. He glanced over at her as he drove and saw her flinch as she remembered the avalanche she had gotten caught in.

As he glanced back at the road, he thought about the truck he had chosen. Jake had gone to the local dealership, which happened to belong to Darrell's dad, and looked around. He had liked the truck even before he knew what it was named. Once he found out it was called an Avalanche, he knew he had found the truck for him.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he had decided on the truck due to the avalanche which had trapped Sam. It was then that he realized he loved her and to him the truck would be a constant reminder of that day.

"What color?" Sam broke into his thoughts.

"Dark blue," Jake glanced at her again and she smiled at him. She knew his favorite color was blue.

"Can't wait to see it," Sam told him.

"Maybe I'll let you drive it," Jake said.

"Yeah?" Sam's smile grew and Jake held his breath at how beautiful she was.

"We'll see," Jake teased, knowing full well he'd let her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

When they arrived at the prom, both of them felt nervous. Neither was sure what the other expected. This night could be a turning point in their relationship, but neither was sure if this was what the other wanted. So both vowed just to be a friend to the other and let the other make the decision. The dance between them continued.

Jake got out of the SUV and Sam slid out without waiting for him to help her. She smoothed down her dress and the two of them looked at each other. Jake wasn't sure if he was supposed to take her hand, lead her by the arm or what.

Sam could see it on his face so she tucked her arm around his elbow. She felt his sigh of relief and giggled softly. Jake turned to look down on her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," Sam apologized. "I don't think either of us knows what to do."

"No, it's kinda foreign territory," Jake agreed.

"Let's just be friends, huh?" Sam suggested. Something passed through his eyes and Sam tilted her head to study him. Jake looked away from her and started towards the building, towing Sam along with him.

Soft music was playing through a sound system as they found their table. Sam didn't know any of the people sitting at their table, but Rachel Slocum was at the next table with Kris Cameron, the captain of the football team.

Rachel was shooting daggers with her eyes at Jake for some reason. Jake ignored it as he and Sam sat down, but Sam felt uncomfortable.

"Is there something going on between you and Rachel?" Sam had to ask.

"No," Jake shook his head.

"She seems to think there is," Sam pointed out.

"That's her problem," Jake shrugged. He never turned his head towards Rachel and when Sam glanced at the other girl, she knew it was bothering Rachel.

Sam was tempted to give Jake a kiss.

"Don't goad her," Jake warned, surprising Sam.

"Do you want to be at the prom with her?" Sam asked.

"No," Jake told her. "If I did, I would have asked her."

Sam felt the other girl's stare and couldn't help glancing at her again. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead in her chair!

"Just ignore her," Jake's voice was right next to Sam's ear and she couldn't help the shiver. "Are you cold?"

"No," Sam shook her head. She could never explain it to him, nor did she want to at this point.

A bit later, they both looked up to see Rachel standing next to Jake.

"Why Jake, I'm surprised to see you," Rachel's British accent was clipped.

Jake didn't respond.

"Why?" Sam couldn't help asking.

"Well, if you must know, cowgirl," Rachel sneered. "Jake told me he wasn't going to prom."

"Oh really," Sam murmured.

Jake's hand bit into her arm.

"So imagine how shocked I was when he walked in with _you_," Rachel continued. "Your dress looks like it came from the mall."

It _had_ come from the mall though Sam didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Rachel smirked at her.

"Why are you standing here, Rachel?" Sam asked instead.

"Like I said, I was surprised to see Jake here," Rachel said. "Especially with you, when he turned me down."

Ah ha! Now everything made sense to Sam. She gave Rachel her best smug look and looped her arm through Jake's again. Rachel looked down at their looped arms and stormed off.

"Did she really ask you to prom?" Sam asked once the other girl was gone.

"Yeah," Jake nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could have gone with her," Sam said, softly.

Jake gave her a look as if he questioned her sanity. Sam snorted. Jake's mouth twitched and the two of them started to laugh in earnest.

"At least if you had gone with her you wouldn't need ice in your drink," Sam teased.

Jake chuckled.

"Speaking of which, I'm thirsty," Sam gave him a grin.

"You're going to be a demanding prom date," it wasn't a question.

"Oh Jake, was there any doubt?" Sam laughed.

Jake shook his head, stood up and went to get them something cold to drink.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Will you at least dance to a slow song with me?" Sam asked him later. "Just for appearances?"

Jake snorted.

"Your mom might have spies," Sam's eyes danced in merriment.

Jake chuckled.

"Something slow," Jake nodded. "Just one."

"Maybe we should have brought Bryan or Quinn as a designated dancer," Sam sighed, but Jake could tell she was teasing him. He gave her a grin which grew into a full blown smile when she returned his grin.

He was happy he had asked her. While he wouldn't say he was having a great time, he'd much rather be riding a horse, he could admit to himself that he was having a good time with her.

She was so beautiful to him any way, but tonight she had taken his breath away when she had come down the stairs. He wanted nothing more than to tangle his hands in the curls of her auburn hair and drag her face to his for a kiss.

He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, hearing his sigh.

"Nothin'," Jake denied, shaking his head. How could he tell her? He wanted to, but he couldn't.

A slower song started to play and Sam stood up. Jake groaned.

"Oh come on you faker," Sam teased, pulling on his arm. "You said one."

"Have I told you lately you are a pest?" Jake gave one of his classic longsuffering sighs.

Sam stopped and Jake ran into her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Something…," she looked like she was concentrating on something. Jake suddenly knew what it was.

"Horse, mosquito," he said.

"Yes!" Sam nodded. "I was a horse and you were a mosquito in a dream."

Jake burst out laughing and Sam giggled.

"I think I remember that dream better than you do and that ain't it," he told her.

"Oh go neigh yourself," Sam grabbed his arm and started pulling him along again.

Awkwardly they figured out how to hold each other to dance without really holding each other.

As they swayed together, Jake tried to relax. This was Samantha, his oldest, dearest friend. It wasn't someone like Rachel Slocum. Jake shuddered and shook his head when Sam looked up at him, feeling his shudder.

That's when he became aware of the lyrics to the song they were dancing to.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl _

Oh gosh, it was exactly how he felt about the girl in his arms right now. He missed a step and almost stomped on Sam's foot.

"Are you okay?" Sam was blissfully unaware of what was bothering Jake.

"Yeah, I warned you I'm not a dancer," Jake reminded her.

"How can you not be when Nate's won Pow Wow dancing contests and Bryan and Quinn are great dancers?" Sam wondered. "I bet you could be if you tried."

"Ain't gonna happen, Samantha Anne," Jake told her. He was trying his best to distract her from hearing these lyrics.

Jake tripped again.

"You're doing that on purpose," Sam accused with a laugh.

"No, I'm not," Jake shook his head. He swore this had to be the longest song on the planet. Why couldn't it end?

"See, it didn't kill you did it?" Sam teased.

_Yes it did, I want to kiss you so badly._

"No, I guess it didn't," Jake said instead.

"Good then you don't mind doing it again later," Sam responded.

"Don't press your luck, Brat," Jake told her. _In more ways than one._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"So how was prom?" Jen asked the next day when she met Sam for a ride.

"Fun," Sam admitted. "I even got Jake to dance."

"No you did not," Jen yelped, causing her mare Silly to shy.

"It was a slow song," Sam laughed.

"Still, he danced?" Jen was laughing.

"I think he thought pulling teeth would be more fun," Sam was still laughing. "He did it though. I was proud of him."

"Did you kiss him goodnight?" Jen had to ask.

"No!" Sam denied. "We're not kissing. No kissing."

"So you kissed," Jen raised her eyebrows behind her glasses.

"No Jen, we didn't kiss," Sam sighed.

"You wanted to kiss him," Jen said.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "He looked very handsome in his suit."

"I find that hard to believe," Jen giggled.

"Jen," Sam reached over as they rode and tried to swat her friend.

The two of them laughed.

"So no kiss," Jen said.

"No kiss," Sam shook her head. "I'm going to have to kiss Quinn in a couple of weeks."

"Why's that?" Jen wondered.

Sam told her about their bet years ago.

"So let me get this straight," Jen was laughing. "If you lose, you have to kiss Quinn, but if you win you have to kiss Quinn too."

"Guess I'm going to be kissing Quinn," Sam laughed.

"How'd you manage to get suckered into that?" Jen asked.

"Ask Quinn," Sam shrugged. "You know how he is."

"What about his new girlfriend?" Jen wondered. "I can't imagine she'll be thrilled if you French kiss her boyfriend."

"I would think she'd be used to it," Sam laughed. "If there's one thing about Quinn that anyone dating him should know is that he can't keep his lips or his tongue to himself."

Jen burst out laughing. "You'll have to tell me how it is."

"Why Jen Kenworthy," Sam yelped. "You can find out first hand if you want. Just ask him."

"I just might some day," Jen vowed.

"Do it before he gets married," Sam told her.

"Married," Jen was surprised. "It can't be that serious already."

"No, not quite yet but he really likes this one," Sam said.

"Wow," Jen shook her head in amazement.

"There are going to be broken hearts all over Darton County when Quinn's hitched," Sam predicted.

"All over the state of Nevada," Jen corrected. "And not just Quinn. Any of the Elys boys."

Sam nodded.

"Well except for Jake of course," Jen teased and urged Silly into a run when Sam tried to hit her

"When are you two going to admit you like each other?" Jen asked later when they were on their way home.

"Of course we like each other," Sam said. "We're friends."

"Not the friends thing again," Jen rolled her eyes.

"We _are_ friends," Sam insisted.

"You two are way beyond friends," Jen told her.

"Why do you say that?" Sam wondered. What was everyone else seeing that she wasn't?

"Sam, you and Jake might be blind to how you two feel about the other, but those around you can tell," Jen said. "It's just a matter of time before you two realize it."

"I honestly can't see it," Sam told her friend.

"Do you want to see it?" Jen had to ask.

Sam looked over at Jen.

"I'm not sure," Sam whispered.

"You better be sure before both of you end up falling in love with someone else," Jen warned her.

Sam could only nod.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Congratulations Jake," Sam gave him a slight hug at his graduation party. He had gone through commencement a couple of nights ago.

"Thanks, Brat," Jake smiled down at her.

"I like the new truck," she glanced over at Jake's shiny new Avalanche.

"It's nice," Jake admitted. "Oh and happy birthday."

"Thanks," Sam smiled at him. "I can't believe I'm sixteen."

"Me either," Jake teased, then flinched when Sam swatted his arm.

The two just stood and smiled at each other before looking away quickly.

"Ready for roundup?" they both said at the same time.

They laughed, then looked away from each other again.

"I better…" Jake pointed.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "See you later maybe."

Jake nodded and moved off. Sam saw him stop and start talking to his grandfather Mac.

"So Sammy, sweet sixteen, huh?" Quinn came up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yep," Sam nodded, looking away from Jake and Mac up at Quinn's grinning face.

"And?" Quinn asked.

"And it's a lovely day, don't you think?" Sam responded.

"Now Sammy, you and I had a bet," Quinn reminded her.

"We did?" Sam pretended to have forgotten. "Remember, I had a blow to the head."

"Nice try," Quinn laughed.

"I thought it might work," Sam told him.

"There's no way you could ever forget we're supposed to kiss," Quinn said. "I mean, it had to be a highlight of your day to wake up and know that today is the day."

Sam snorted. "What about Debi?"

"She understands," Quinn told her.

"She understands that you're going to kiss another woman?" Sam was doubtful. Maybe the word was incredulous.

"With tongue," Quinn grinned at her.

"No tongue," Sam shook her head.

"With tongue," Quinn corrected her. "That was the agreement."

"No, that was _your_ agreement," Sam told him.

"That you agreed to," Quinn said.

"No I didn't," Sam shook her head again.

"Are you going to renege on our agreement?" Quinn wondered.

In answer, Sam cupped his face and kissed him. Quinn was surprised momentarily, then kissed her back. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip but didn't grant him access. Quinn started to laugh against her mouth then they broke apart.

"Does it look like I'm going to renege on our agreement?" Sam asked.

"Damn, where did Sammy learn to kiss like that?" Quinn asked her.

Sam grinned at him and went to get a soda. Quinn watched her walk away from him. Damn she was hot. She knew how to kiss too which made him wonder…

Quinn looked towards Jake who had been standing with Mac. Both of them were looking at him in shock. No, scratch that. Mac was shocked, Jake was angry.

Had Sammy been kissing Jake and not telling anyone? Had Jake been kissing Sam and not telling his brothers? Quinn wondered.

He grinned at his little brother and saw Jake glowering at him. Quinn looked again towards Sam who was talking to Bryan, Nate and Adam. He started walking that way.

Jake watched Quinn heading towards the others. Sam smiled up at him and laughed at something Quinn said to her. Then she hit his arm.

Why couldn't she kiss him like she just had Quinn? He loved her.

"Jacob," Mac drew Jake's attention. "She doesn't care about him. She wears the necklace that _you_ have given her."

Jake turned to look at Mac. "Maybe it's time you showed her how much _you_ care about her."

"I have," Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "She doesn't seem to understand."

"Then make her," Mac told him.

"I wish it were that simple," Jake murmured.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Thanks Jake," Sam smiled at her friend. He had driven her out to roundup in his new truck, following behind Nate's truck which was pulling the trailer containing their horses. "I like the truck."

"Maybe I'll let you drive it home," Jake put his hat on as he glanced over at her.

"Really?"

Jake shrugged and Sam laughed.

"You could have sat on my lap you know, Sammy," Quinn was saying as he got out of Nate's truck.

"Well you should have said so sooner," Sam told him.

"Maybe on the way home?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Heck no," Sam shook her head. "Jake offered to let me drive his truck home."

"Oh so Jakey made you a better offer?" Quinn teased, looking over Sam's head at his younger brother.

"Yep," Sam grinned. "You lose Quinn."

Jake grinned over Sam's head at his brother. Quinn laughed good naturedly. Nate and Bryan grinned.

"Even though every time I think about Jake's truck I can't help but shiver," Sam frowned, looking up at Jake. He was watching her.

"Because you lost your hat?" Jake teased.

"Yeah, that's it," Sam started to laugh. She plunked the hat Jake had given her on her head. "Though I like this one a lot too."

Jake smiled at her. His brothers met each others' eyes. Sam must be blind not to see how much Jake cared about her. Either that or she didn't return his feelings. All three brothers frowned. Jake would be devastated if she didn't return his feelings. They had been encouraging Jake to just declare his feelings to her, but so far he had said he wasn't ready. He was still hoping she'd realize it before he left for college. The three brothers warned him that time was running out.

Jake backed Ace out of the trailer for Sam and she thanked him. He backed Witch out next and they saddled their horses side by side.

"When we get home, remember you owe me dinner," Jake told her.

"Oh do I?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you think we'll still be friends by the time we get home?"

"I've lasted this long," Jake pulled Witch's cinch tight. "I'm sure there isn't much you can do now to get me to change my mind."

Sam laughed. Jake smiled at her as he unhooked the stirrup from the saddle horn.

"You just want that lobster," Sam teased.

"'Course," Jake teased back. "Let's not forget the steak, shrimp and loaded baked potato."

"I guess it's a good thing you gave me part of Linc's reward then, huh?" Sam said.

"I told you then I had an ulterior motive," Jake reminded her with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, you did," Sam acknowledged. Then she frowned.

"What?" Jake asked, swinging up on Witch.

Sam looked up at him and Jake was lost in her eyes.

"Do you think Linc's given up trying to capture the Phantom?" she asked him.

He leaned on his saddle horn as he looked down at her. "Who knows," Jake looked to where the rich rancher was talking to Sam's father.

"He hasn't asked you to track him lately though," Sam said.

"No, but he's prolly figured out I won't do it," Jake responded, looking back down at her. "It might have been better to know beforehand what he had planned. Now we have to guess."

"I hate him, Jake," Sam's voice was rough with emotion. "He'll never understand that some things aren't for sale."

"That could also be his downfall," Jake told her. "Greed usually does a person in."

"We can only hope," Sam sighed.

"Mount up, Brat," Jake said. "We need to get started. You'll be riding drag?"

"Don't I always?" Sam asked as she mounted Ace.

"Yeah, but if there's one thing I've learned over the years from being your friend, it's never assume anything," Jake responded with a laugh.

Sam couldn't help the laugh. "You'd hate it if I was predictable."

"Yeah, I would," Jake admitted. Then he gave her a look she couldn't interpret. "I like you the way you are, Brat."

She looked after him in shock as he rode off.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Even with Linc Slocum on roundup, it was uneventful this year. Sam spent most of her time with Jake and his brothers as she usually did.

Jake did let her drive his truck home. At first Sam was nervous, afraid she would crash his new truck. She sat in the driver's seat for several minutes, her palms sweating on his steering wheel. She wiped her hands on her jeans several times.

"Why are you nervous?" Jake broke into her thoughts.

"I don't want to damage your truck," Sam told him honestly.

"You've driven before," Jake reminded her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

Jake snorted. Sam giggled. She still didn't put the truck into gear. She wiped her hands again.

"Brat, look at me," Jake urged her. Sam's eyes flew to his. His dark brown eyes were almost black in his face. They were filled with some emotion she didn't recognize, but they were soft as he looked at her.

"You're gonna be fine," Jake was using his horse voice on her and she snorted.

"I'm not a horse, Jake," she reminded him.

"No, but you're behaving like a skittish filly," Jake teased, his voice still almost crooning.

"Stop it Jake, you're making me more nervous," Sam warned him.

"Is that possible?" Jake wondered, causing Sam to start to laugh.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," Sam said, putting the truck in gear.

"Hope Dad paid the insurance," Jake murmured under his breath, but loud enough for Sam to hear.

"What?" she yelped, looking over at him.

"Watch where you're going, Brat," Jake told her, pointing forward.

"Oh yeah," Sam giggled, just missing a clump of sagebrush.

Jake barked out a laugh.

"When are you going camping?" Sam asked as she drove along.

"A couple of days," Jake answered. "We'll get everything settled, then head out."

He looked over at her when she didn't comment and saw the frown.

"I wish you could too," Jake murmured, surprising her.

"I hate it when you do that sometimes," Sam sighed. "I miss not going with you guys."

"It's just me, Quinn, Bryan and Nate who go now," Jake said.

"Their girlfriends don't go?" Sam asked.

"Not so far," Jake shook his head. "You're the only girl we've ever allowed go."

"I feel so honored," Sam laughed. "I remember the first time."

"You do?" Jake was surprised.

"I remember being embarrassed when Kit mentioned the girl's bush," Sam blushed.

Jake laughed, knowing she was still embarrassed.

"Remember what I told you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Sam blushed deeper and heard Jake's laugh.

"It's true," Jake shrugged.

"Maybe, but still…," Sam murmured.

"Maybe you can go again someday," Jake said.

"I don't see how," Sam responded.

_I'm working on it, Brat_, Jake thought, turning to look out of the window. _If my plan comes together and we get married someday, you'll go with me. I promise._

"Who knows," Jake murmured. "Until then, we'll swing on the rope for you."

"Okay," Sam smiled at him. "Swing for me and scream as loud as you can."

Jake chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Jake," Sam told him.

"For what?" Jake asked.

"Being my friend all these years," Sam sighed.

"You sound like you're saying goodbye," Jake said.

"I will be soon," Sam reminded him.

"Nah," Jake shook his head. "We'll still be friends." _Or hopefully something more._

"Do you think we'll always be friends?" Sam couldn't help but wonder.

"'Course," Jake said. _Or hopefully something more_, Jake thought again.

"I'm glad," Sam smiled at him.

"Me too," Jake smiled back at her. He had to look away from her. He cared for her so much, her smile hurt him. What he wouldn't give for her to smile at him one day with love in her eyes for him. Sometimes, it was too painful for him to even think that she might not return his love. He couldn't think about it. It was too painful.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Sam's face lit up when she saw Jake in the round pen a few weeks later training a horse. He had been gone camping with his brothers and she had missed him.

Jake's mouth had gone dry when she had smiled at him. _Oh Brat, can't you see how I feel about you?_

"Hi," Sam had greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hey," Jake pulled up the horse he was working.

"Did you have fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. _It would have been better had you been there to share my sleeping bag. _ Oh gosh! Jake colored at the thought.

"What?" Sam saw his blush.

Jake shook his head. "So when are you going to take me to dinner?" he quickly changed the subject.

"When do you want to go?" Sam wondered.

"Tonight?"

"Wow, you're anxious for that lobster," Sam laughed.

"Plus the shrimp, steak and.." Jake began.

"Loaded baked potato," they both said at the same time and laughed together.

"Well, I'm just sayin'," Jake grinned at her.

"Well you've just been saying," Sam teased. "For ten years now."

"Are you sayin' I'm redundant?" Jake asked.

"Who me?"

Jake chuckled. "Just for that, I'm orderin' dessert too."

"As if there were any doubt," Sam laughed.

"You don't have to buy me dinner, Brat," Jake was watching her closely. "I don't mind buyin'."

"Absolutely not, Jake Ely," Sam yelped. "I'm buying us dinner."

"Okay, I'll buy the next one," Jake told her.

"Next one?" Sam asked. "Are we going to bet whether we'll still be friends when I'm twenty six?"

"Maybe something like that," Jake pulled the horse back from the fence. "I better get busy so I can work up an appetite."

"What time tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at five," Jake told her.

"I should be driving since I'm buying dinner," Sam responded.

"I've seen you drive," Jake laughed. "I'll drive. That way I'll be sure to actually be able to make it to town to enjoy that dinner."

He laughed harder when her mouth opened and closed a few times in response, but she couldn't think of a retort. Finally she laughed with him and headed for the house.

Later when Sam was getting ready, Brynna stopped in the hallway.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" she asked.

"I'm not dressed up," Sam looked down at her capri pants and tank top.

"Well they're not your usual jeans," Brynna pointed out.

"Jake and I are going to dinner," Sam said as she put her feet in her sandals.

"You and Jake are going on a date?" Brynna was surprised.

"No!" Sam yelped, quick to correct her stepmother. "We had a bet a few years ago whether or not we'd still be friends when I was sixteen. The bet was dinner."

"Who lost the bet?" Brynna wondered.

"Me," Sam said.

"You didn't think you and Jake would be friends?" Brynna asked.

"I wasn't sure," Sam told her. "He had just left me to go to middle school."

"You two made this bet that long ago?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Crazy huh?"

"I think it was crazy for you to bet against it," Brynna laughed. _That boy adores you Samantha._

"Guess so," Sam laughed with her. "I'm just happy we are. I'll gladly buy him dinner."

Brynna wanted to broach the subject of Sam and Jake but wasn't sure how. She just hoped that Sam realized how much Jake cared before he left for school and possibly found someone else to love him.

"Have fun," Brynna said instead.

"Thanks, I'm sure we will," Sam fastened a pair of earrings in her pierced ears.

Brynna didn't care what Sam said, she was dressed up for this dinner with Jake and as she went to wake Cody from his nap, she hoped the two of them would end the suspense for the rest of them soon.

"Sam, Jake's here," Gram called up the stairs.

"Thanks," Sam called down, looking at herself in the mirror one more time. She wasn't sure why she was paying so much attention to her appearance tonight. She sighed and started down the stairs.

Jake groaned to himself when he saw her. My goodness, she was a beautiful woman. She was simply gorgeous to him. That stupid word again, but it was true. Sometimes, like now, she took his breath away. He wanted nothing more than to catch her to him and kiss her until she begged for mercy. Or until she begged him not to stop.

He could smell her in the small confines of the Forster kitchen.

Sam saw Jake look away quickly, but not before he darkened. She wondered about it, but didn't say anything.

"Ready?" Jake glanced back at her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Let's go," Jake said, almost running out of the house to his truck. He leaned up against the driver's door for a few moments and took a couple of deep breaths. Maybe he should just grab her and kiss her like his brothers told him to.

"Oh God," Jake muttered under his breath. He steeled himself, opened the door and climbed in.

"Are you okay?" Sam was looking at him with concern.

"Yeah," Jake nodded without looking at her. He started the truck and pulled out towards Darton.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"This place is too expensive," Jake told her once they had sat down and picked up menus.

"What do you care?" Sam teased. "I'm buying."

"I care," Jake said softly and Sam felt herself heat up. Just like that she was remembering her dreams of Jake.

Jake saw the blush, wishing he could read her mind right then. Sam fanned herself with the specials menu as she ducked her head into the main menu. When that didn't help, she took a sip of water.

"It's okay," Sam was finally able to say. "I can afford it."

"Okay," Jake said, frustrated. That wasn't what he had meant at all. He just wasn't any good at this stuff.

The waitress came back to take their order and Jake ordered the steak with a loaded baked potato.

"What about the lobster tail?" Sam asked him, surprised.

"I've just been teasin' you," Jake told her.

"Oh no Ely," Sam shook her head. "I'm not going to be happy if you just order the steak. You've threatened me with lobster tail for all these years and my golly, you're going to have lobster tail."

The waitress looked at Sam in shock while Jake snorted in amusement. Sam started to laugh, then Jake gave up trying to hold it in and started to laugh.

"You heard her," Jake shrugged at the waitress.

"So you want a lobster tail along with your steak?" the waitress clarified.

"With the loaded baked potato," Sam put in.

Jake's mouth twitched. "That's right."

"What about you?" the waitress asked Sam.

"I'll have what he's having," Sam told her, putting down her menu.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Jake was surprised. "We can split the lobster."

"Okay, let's do that," Sam nodded and looked up at the waitress.

The waitress wrote it down and nodded. She gathered up the menus and left them alone.

"You're so forceful," Jake teased.

Sam sniggered. "I can be."

"No! Really?" Jake laughed.

"Oh shuddup," Sam pretended to grumble at him, just making him laugh harder.

She grinned at him as the waitress brought their salads.

"Thanks," Sam murmured to the waitress before picking up her fork. She forked some of the salad and put it in her mouth.

Jake was watching her.

"What?" Sam asked, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. "Do I have salad dressing dripping down my chin?"

"No," Jake's eyes slid from hers. He had simply been watching her as he liked to do and he had gotten caught.

Sam tilted her head at him, not sure what she had seen in his eyes before they had looked away.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" she asked.

"No," Jake shook his head. "Of course not."

She wasn't so sure, but didn't pursue it. If he wanted her to know, he'd tell her. She had always tried to respect his privacy. To her, it was one of the reasons why they were still friends. They understood each other.

The waitress brought their dinners a bit later and Sam's jaw dropped at the size of the steaks and how big the lobster tail was.

"Boy, am I glad we decided to split that lobster," Sam managed to say. "Look at the size of those potatoes. We could hollow them out and paddle across the La Charla in them."

Jake snorted and Sam giggled.

"Boat races?" Jake asked and Sam started to laugh in earnest.

"Might be as fun as turtle races," Sam said and Jake looked at the turtle necklace around her neck. Sam saw where his gaze went and smiled softly at him.

"I still love my gift," Sam murmured and Jake nodded. "It's been almost a year since you gave it to me."

"I'm surprised you still wear it," Jake said.

"Of course I'm going to wear it," Sam sounded insulted. "My best friend gave it to me."

Jake's smile was soft.

"We are, aren't we?" Sam asked, her eyes meeting his.

Jake only nodded. It was true. He had a small handful of friends, including Darrell and the other guys he had gone to school with. However, throughout the years, Sam had always been his best friend. His brothers had teased him for it, but Jake hadn't cared. He and Sam had remained friends. Not even her being away for two years could change that.

Now he was in love with his best friend and wondered how he could let her know. His time was running out and he knew it.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The summer passed too quickly for Jake. He was busy finishing up the horses that Wyatt had brought in for him to train. These would be it until next summer. Gosh, how weird did that sound? He was going to be gone all year with very few trips home.

Jake glanced at Sam who waved to him as she saddled Ace. It would be a very long year. He would see Sam sparingly the next year. They had already made plans to text, email and call each other as much as they could, but both knew they'd miss the other.

Neither had spoken the words that they wanted to say to the other. They still were dancing around the subject, hoping that the other would say it before Jake left.

A couple of times, Jake had practiced what he was going to say to her in front of his mirror. He would work up his courage and then when he stood in front of Sam, his courage fled and he couldn't say it.

Jake cursed his shyness and his uncertainty.

His brothers called him all kinds of fool. They even offered to talk to Sam for him, but Jake had nixed that idea. It was Jake who loved Sam, so to him it had to be Jake who talked to her.

Someday.

The days passed without Jake saying anything to Sam. He was due to leave in a couple of days. He knew that now was the time, but still he couldn't.

Jake was still at River Bend when Sam got back from her ride. She smiled at him as she pulled Ace up next to Witch.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you still here," Sam told him as she dismounted.

"I was just about to ride home," Jake gave Ace's neck a pat.

"When are you going?" Sam hated to ask and there was sadness in her voice.

"In a few minutes," Jake said.

"What?" Sam yelped. "No."

"Did you mean when am I leaving for Elko?" Jake tried to tease, but it fell short.

"Yes," Sam almost whispered.

"Day after tomorrow," Jake told her.

"No," Sam whined.

Jake nodded. Sam turned away to unsaddle her horse. She was biting her lip to keep it from trembling. She wasn't ready for Jake to leave her.

"Will you come over?" Jake surprised himself by asking.

He surprised Sam too, if the look on her face as she turned around was any indication.

"I'm not sure I can," Sam responded.

"Please," Jake pleaded, his voice low.

Sam bit her lip and nodded. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to," Jake said. "It's not like I won't be back."

_But will you be the same Jake who left? My best friend. My…_ No, Sam couldn't think it since she wasn't sure how Jake felt.

"Okay," she managed to say instead. "I'll come over. What time?"

Jake told her and she nodded.

"Will I be able to hug you goodbye?" Sam wondered.

Jake frowned. My gosh, he wanted her to kiss him, not just hug him.

Sam misinterpreted his frown.

"Then I'll have to do it now," she said and surprised him by throwing her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too, Brat," Jake's arms lifted to hug her back, but she stepped back to look at him. His arms fell to his sides.

"You will?" Sam had to ask.

"'Course," Jake told her.

"You'll come back?" Sam whispered, looking into his dark brown, almost black eyes. She wondered if he knew she could see them under his hat.

"As often as I can," Jake promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sam warned him.

Jake snorted. "I have no doubt of it, Samantha Anne."

"That reminds me, I still don't know your middle name," Sam said. "Will you tell me now?"

"Why?"

"Consider it a going away present to me," Sam smiled.

"I think the person leaving is the one who is supposed to get the going away present," Jake chuckled.

"Since when does that matter?" Sam's smile grew.

Jake laughed and Sam laughed with him, loving his boisterous laugh when he let himself go like this.

"You are priceless, Brat," Jake said as he grabbed his mare's reins and mounted her.

Sam put her hands on her hips, reminding him he hadn't told her. He gave her a lopsided grin as he started to ride away.

"Dylan," she heard him shout, just before the big black mare went over the bridge and turned for home.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Sam watched as Jake said goodbye to his family. Maxine was crying as she clung to her son. Jake looked a bit embarrassed as his mom hung onto him.

"I'll be back, Mom," Jake told her with a grin.

"Darn," Quinn teased.

"Quinn!" Maxine scolded.

Everyone laughed. Sam smiled at the banter between the family.

Jake caught her eye briefly. Sam's smile faded. What was he trying to tell her with his eyes? Before she could figure it out, he looked away.

"Guess I better go," Jake murmured. "I have a five hour drive ahead of me."

"Bye Son," Luke gave his youngest son a hug.

"Bye Dad," Jake smiled at his father.

"See ya Brat," Jake's soft smile made her wish he wasn't leaving.

"Bye Jake," Sam smiled back at him. "Good luck."

The family was watching the two of them, almost expectantly. Sam put her hands in the front pockets of her jeans, hunching her shoulders in the process. With one more glance at Sam, Jake went towards his truck. Everyone waved as he pulled out and drove off.

Maxine and Luke wandered back towards the big stone house.

Sam jumped at the arm that came around her shoulders. She looked up into Quinn's smiling face.

"If you need a date while he's gone…," Quinn arched a brow.

"We've never dated," Sam reminded him with a frown.

"You went to prom with him," Bryan said.

"Only because your mom made him," Sam stated.

"Your own prom will be coming up," Quinn reminded her.

"I'll keep you in mind," Sam shook her head with a laugh.

"We'll both take you, Sammy," Bryan told her.

"I might take you up on that," Sam laughed. "Nobody else is going to ask me."

"True," Quinn pretended to agree.

Sam's mouth fell open with a gasp and she hit him.

Nate, Quinn and Bryan started to laugh.

"I'm leaving," Sam told them, heading towards her father's truck.

"Now look what you did, Quinn," Nate teased. "You made her leave."

Sam laughed and waved before getting in, starting the truck and heading towards River Bend.

She only got a mile or so down the road when she saw the truck parked on the side. Had Jake's truck broken down? He was out of the truck, leaning against the side. She saw his eyes slide to watch her as she pulled in behind him and started to get out.

"What happened?" Sam asked. He looked nervous to her and she wondered if he thought she'd tease him because his truck had stopped. "Did you run out of gas?"

She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her as soon as she was within reach.

"Wha…," Sam started when his hands cupped her cheeks before his mouth came down on hers.

Sam's first reaction was to pull back, since she was so surprised. Jake's mouth never left hers as one hand tangled in her hair, bringing her closer to him.

With a cry Sam started to respond to Jake's kiss. Their lips moved over the other's as the kiss changed. It deepened, Sam standing on her tiptoes to fling her arms around his neck, their lips fused to those of the other.

When she felt his tongue touch her bottom lip, she granted him access to the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue shyly came out to touch his, then they both boldly tangled and danced with the other's.

Sam's breathing had shortened to gasps as Jake pressed her up against his truck, her body molding itself to his. She felt herself being consumed by the heat of his kiss and Sam let herself be swept away. She had a thought that her father would be mad if anyone saw her like this, but in the next instant she didn't care. She didn't care about anything except Jake and his kiss.

When they broke apart, both were panting as they held each other.

"My gosh, Brat," Jake's voice next to her ear was rough. He could hear Sam's heavy breath in his own ear as she tried to regain control of herself.

Jake turned so his back was now against his truck. He widened his legs and brought Sam between them. His hands stroked her back, loving the feel of her body beneath his hands. Finally, Jake's hands got to caress her magnificent behind as he kept her there in front of him. His hands ended up in her back pockets as they stood together.

She leaned into him, still gasping for air as she looked confusingly into his dark brown eyes. His pupils were so large, his eyes looked black.

Jake pulled her towards him, his hands still in her back pockets, until her forehead was close enough for him to kiss. He felt Sam's sigh as she leaned further into him.

"Why now?" Sam had to ask.

"I didn't want to leave without letting you know how I felt," Jake answered. "I tried so many times, but couldn't find the words."

"Words are overrated," Sam teased.

Jake chuckled.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Sam wondered.

"A little girl kissed me a couple of times when I was younger," Jake told her.

Sam's eyes flew to his. "The last time she did you got mad."

"Nah, I was just surprised," Jake said. "I was never mad when you kissed me."

"Could have fooled me," Sam responded.

"I was confused too," Jake murmured. "You were my best friend. I wasn't prepared to want to kiss my best friend."

Sam searched his eyes.

"Like Kit told me once, 'at least it wasn't Darrell'," Jake shrugged with a grin.

Sam choked out a laugh. "Lucky for me it wasn't."

"Lucky for me it was you," Jake was suddenly very serious. "Don't you know it's always been you, Brat?"

Sam shook her head.

"Who else could it be?" Jake's question was almost a whisper.

In answer Sam leaned into him, her lips moving over his as they kissed again. They quickly heated up again as they each told the other how they felt with just their kiss. Soon both were gasping for air as they held the other close. Sam clung to him.

"I do need to get started," Jake told her, brushing back her hair from her face.

"I think you already got started," Sam teased. Jake smiled at her, his full lips meeting hers briefly.

"Will you wait for me?" Jake asked, very serious all of a sudden.

Sam searched his dark brown eyes and then nodded. Jake gave what sounded like a huge sigh of relief. He kissed her again, Sam's lips clinging to his.

"You know we icky kissed like Kit," Sam reminded him.

"Oh, eww," Jake wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he laughed when Sam's mouth fell open in shock. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her to him before she could shut her mouth. His tongue flicked over hers and she groaned as she kissed him back, their tongues entwining as they kissed.

"I don't want to icky kiss anyone except you, Brat," Jake told her, his eyes dancing in mischief.

Sam snorted.

"You better not," she managed. She tangled her fingers in his thick black hair, bringing his face closer to hers. Their kiss started out almost chaste before quickly heating up again.

"I really need to go," Jake's voice was regretful.

"You'll be careful?" Sam asked, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Yeah," Jake promised, pursing his lips against hers.

"You'll call me when you get in so I'll know you're all right?" Sam asked, still nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"I suppose I should let you go now, huh?" Sam sighed.

"Well, I'd prefer if you didn't have to, but yeah I do need to get on the road," Jake sighed too and the two of them smiled against the other's lips.

Sam took a step back. Jake pulled her towards him again and kissed her. Then they both sighed again and Sam stepped out of his arms. She felt naked without his arms around her now. He saw it in her eyes and his heart sang. She didn't want to let him go anymore than he wanted to leave her.

Sam gave a great heaving sigh and Jake couldn't help the chuckle. Sam smiled at him.

"You better go," Sam sighed loudly.

"Time for one more," Jake pulled her to him again, her lips meeting his, moving over them as her tongue touched his.

"My gosh, you are a sweet kisser," Jake groaned.

"Even when we icky kiss?"

"Especially when we icky kiss," Jake chuckled as Sam blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Do you remember we both thought how gross it was?" Sam wondered.

"Shows you what we knew," Jake chuckled and this time Sam laughed with him. She leaned in quickly to kiss his mouth again.

"I'll call you," Jake promised, pushing his back from his truck. Sam had to take a step back.

"You better if you ever want me to kiss you again," Sam put her hands on her hips, pretending to threaten him.

His arm snaked around her waist. "And I do," he said against her mouth.

Sam smiled against his lips. "It wasn't much of a threat was it?"

"Nah, but I'll still call," Jake told her.

He gave her one last quick kiss and climbed into the front seat of his truck.

"Bye Samantha Anne," Jake's brown eyes roamed over her face as if he were memorizing the way she looked.

"Bye Jacob Dylan," Sam whispered, noticing him flinch at her use of his given name. "Don't forget me."

"Never," Jake vowed, totally serious. "I'll call you in a few hours."

"I'll charge up my phone," Sam smiled.

"Good idea," Jake told her starting his truck. With a last look and a wave, he pulled out onto the road.

Sam watched until his truck disappeared into the distance, her arms around her waist, hugging herself. Her lips were curled into a smile. Jake had kissed her, he had really kissed her!

Sam let loose with a cowgirl yell!

© 2008 - LB

Characters © - Terri Farley


End file.
